A World of Fragile Things
by N.K Thomson
Summary: After a cruel Truth or Dare game, and being kicked out, Vegeta is left with a consequence that will change his life forever, and is forced to go to Goku for help. Krillin X Vegeta & Goku X Vegeta M
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**_Writer's POV_

The sky was grey as white speckles of snow rained down upon the white dusted grass. Yet it wasn't winter; it wasn't autumn neither. For the people of Western City, it was to be an 'ice-age' for most of the year, where it would snow for ten months, instead of the usual three months or so. Although, it wasn't of any worry to anyone, as the weather was predicted to be mild, Capsule Corp was perforated with an uneasy atmosphere. It was unusually quiet for the usual lively place; the Gravity Room outside was quiet and empty . . . in fact, it hadn't been used for the last few months. But it wasn't because the usual inhabitant had disappeared or died; quite the opposite, really; he had a few . . . confusing thoughts on his mind.

_Why had he done that? Had I really become so soft to actually believe it would work? How could this have happened to me? What's going on? Why do I feel like this? _

Not the usual thoughts that laced through the prince's mind and it certainly wasn't the only thing that had changed. For one, his hormones had been off the wall for the last month; he seemed a lot more sensitive then he'd ever allowed himself to be; another would be the sudden lack of interest in fighting. Of course the other residences of Capsule Corp noticed this and had been keeping an eye on him, watching carefully as he would cautiously make his way down stairs as if he were climbing down a ragged cliff face, or worriedly hear as the prince heaved in the bathroom each morning.

His odd behaviour had ignited Dr. Briefs' intuitive mind; quickly recognising the symptoms as ones he had seen in his wife and his own daughter. Of course, he wasn't just going to proclaim the Saiyan Prince's issue was. No; he had to be sure that what he thought was happening to the prince was indeed correct ; he didn't want to upset or shock the poor boy, now, did he?

So, on this one particularly cold day, or, to be precise, late afternoon, the doctor invited him to one of his many labs, one that his daughter hardly used. The prince had found it easily enough; despite having never wandered in that part of Capsule Corp before. His, by then, slim form slipped into the room as silently as a shadow and as brisk as a casual gust of air, and he watched the scientist almost curiously before making himself noticed.

"Y-you wanted to see me . . . s-sir?" he had asked, seeming nervous as he spoke, unsure if it was actually appropriate to call him 'father' since the relationship between him and the man's daughter had sunk.

"Oh, yes, of course," Dr Briefs set aside the project he had been working on and turned to face him, "My dear boy, what seems to be the problem; you seem more paler than usual,"

"I-I . . . it's nothing . . ." Vegeta hung his head a little, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear; it had been doing that a lot recently, hanging down at times like a curtain draped over a window.

'Nothing' was obviously something as one would guess if they were to hear the tone in his voice; in fact, _something _particularly unscrupulous had happened. Just earlier that day, the prince had been 'discussing' a certain topic with Krillin and it had turned pair-shaped . . . or more like rotten pair-shaped. At that time, he and the other Z-fighter had a temporary fling. Unfortunately, the fling, or in the prince's eyes, the relationship, was based on a cruel 'Truth or Dare' game; one that involved sleeping with the Saiyan Prince.

When one would think that love was afoot, one would do anything to try and make it last. However, to the prince's dismay, the smaller Z-fighter didn't see eye-to-eye with him and did everything he could to make sure he got the picture, which, unfortunately, involved a few harsh words that made him question his own existence. It was known fairly well that, although one wouldn't think so after seeing him in such a state, the prince was a cold, arrogant man who fed on his obsession with defeating the 'almighty' Kakarot, or, as all Earthian citizens knew him as, Son Goku; the protector of Earth. It was also vastly known, among the Z-fighters and a few other individuals, that the prince was forced to live under the strict 'guide' of the evil, bloodthirsty tyrant, Frieza.

Some people would call him lucky to have managed to survive after all those years of torture and to be able to finally settle down after all those years of that nagging voice in the back of his mind, telling him what was to be done, who was to be killed and how he should act, though some people had the cruel tendency to tell him what he didn't deserve, like the recent one; he didn't deserve to be let off so easily, and that, one person in particular, should have killed him all those years ago, like he should've done. That, being said by the same person who made the prince feel so out of place, even in his home, then, in the warm confines of Dr Briefs' laboratory.

"Come here, my boy," Dr Briefs tapped on a chair beside him, observing how Vegeta hesitated before sitting down in it, "I've been noticing some peculiar changes in you; ones that seem rather familiar . . . but I'd like your permission to run some tests,"

Vegeta nodded; of course, who _wouldn't_ have noticed his odd changes, "Okay," he whispered, agreeing.

It didn't take Dr Briefs long to run the required tests, quickly running through them and having the results within ten minutes. Although, even with the results right in front of him; he was still confused by them. Of course it was what he expected, but it was still a rather bewildering outcome. Again, he knew that it'd be inappropriate for him to . . . blurt out his discovery to the small Saiyan if he wasn't _entirely_ sure that the outcome really was what the results said it was.

The prince watched him wearily, watching the doctor's expression closely and becoming worried when he saw the confusion in his eyes. He shifted nervously on the bench he was told to sit on, his fists clenching on the sheet beneath him; what did the results say; why wouldn't Dr. Briefs tell him?

"U-um . . . s-sir? I-is something wrong?" he had asked quietly.

The doctor was quiet for a moment, rereading the results.

_This couldn't be right; it's just not possible! Then again; the Saiyan Prince wasn't really a human, so _anything_ could be possible, right?_

He turned to the waiting prince, and motioned for him to lie down. Vegeta did as what was needed, though thoroughly confused and curious. The doctor then lifted his shirt up, once more observing that the other man's muscles had decreased to simple outlines; his scars tracing over his abdomen like a white spiders web. A jolt ran through Vegeta as Dr. Briefs' cold fingers touched his skin.

After a quiet apology, the doctor warmed his hands a little before placing a hand on Vegeta's mid-section again, gently probing the area. Pressing his fingers in at on spot, he was shocked when he felt something, like a lump but he knew it wasn't a tumour. Frowning, he turned and left the room, leaving the prince to stare after him in confusion and worry; what was happening? The doctor soon returned, however, with a machine that one may recognise as one a doctor may use when one was having an ultrasound.

This only amounted to the worry on Vegeta's chest and for some reason, unbeknownst to him, tears prickled in his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as the doctor turned on the machine. The doctor was surprised to see them.

"My dear boy, what's the matter?" he queried.

"What's wrong with me?" Vegeta asked, his voice breaking a little.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to find out-,"

"You know," Vegeta interrupted him, and then gulped, feeling guilty that he had interrupted him, "S-sorry . . ."

"Don't worry about it, my boy; I'm just triple-checking to be sure," Dr. Briefs explained as he set up the machine, squirting some gel on the probe before pressing it on Vegeta's abdomen.

Vegeta winced at the cold substance, but settled as the probe was moved across his belly, looking up at the screen curiously. At first, it just displayed, what Vegeta though, what was normal, but then, when the probe was moved over to a different spot, he noticed something small. His eyes widened, gasping as his heart sped up a little. _Was that . . . ? Th-that couldn't be . . ._ Vegeta looked up at Dr. Briefs to see that he had noticed it too, frowning a little.

"S-sir?"

The doctor didn't reply, instead adjusting something on the machine, zooming in onto that spot. The prince's heart jumped in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. Before, it looked more like a bean, but with it close up, he could see that it was a developing foetus. A baby. However, Vegeta's bewilderment was short-lived when he noticed the agitated doctor. He was shocked when Dr. Briefs hastily packed up the machine and tossed him a cloth. Frowning in confusion, Vegeta wiped off the gel and sat up.

"I'm sorry . . ." Dr. Briefs whispered before turning to face him, but you have to leave,"

Vegeta's heart sank, distress overwhelming him.

"W-what . . . what do you mean?"

"I want you out of my house," the doctor clarified.

Once more, tears welled up in the prince's eyes as they went wide. He stared in utter shock, feeling somewhat betrayed and hurt; estranged by Dr. Briefs' sudden change of attitude. A choked whimper escaped him before he rushed out of the room.


	2. 1 Finding Sanctuary

**AN: **Yeah, I know Vegeta's OOC ^^;

* * *

**1- Finding Sanctuary**  
_Vegeta's POV_

**T**ears stung my eyes as I sped through the chilled night air, the shock combined with the usual symptoms of my recent pregnancy made me feel nauseous and disorientated. As I touched down beside the Son's house, I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be there, too ashamed and upset to even bother asking, but where else could I have gone and what else could I do? I knew that I would need care during the pregnancy and the only way for that to happen was to go to someone and somewhere I trusted. I knew I trusted Kakarot, the problem was; what if he didn't trust me? I'd be in trouble, then, because I was sure Krillin wouldn't want anything to do with me and I was . . . afraid of what he would do if he found out I was carrying his child.

The Son's home seemed to be glowing with warmth; so inviting compared to the bitter-chilled night air outside. Hesitantly, I walked up to the front door, though I halted when it was flung open, the sounds of laughter danced around like the icicle snowflakes as they drifted slowly and elegantly to the snow-covered ground. I gulped and suddenly felt sweaty even in the cold weather; Kakarot was standing in the doorway, of course, but he was accompanied by my one-off ex-boyfriend. Our relationship, if it could be called that, was beyond difficult; when he had sex with me, I had been a fool and thought that it meant that he loved me, but when I tried to get it to work out; he went and called me a slut, and many other things I wished to forget.

I wasn't entirely sure of its meaning but I knew it was definitely not a compliment and wasn't what some people liked to be called. On top of that, he added to the hurt by saying that I didn't deserve to be loved and I didn't deserve to be treated any differently from Frieza, which I was assuming he meant that I should have stayed in hell and rot away just like Frieza did. That had hurt the most; I never thought that I was ever as low, or rather, as bloodthirsty as the freak who had made me who I was. The laughing had come to an abrupt stop, and I looked up to see a pair of curious and a pair of angered eyes stared back at me as if expecting me to do something that they'd expect me to do, like call on Kakarot for a late night sparring session, not that we've ever done that. Consumed by emotions, which I was guessing was because of the mood swings, I hung my head as new tears threatened to emerge.

"I-I'll come back later," I managed to say without my teeth chattering or bursting into tears.

"Huh? Vegeta, what do you mean?" Kakarot blinked, obviously confused by the lack of my usual 'personality' and 'drive'.

I didn't blame him; I'd been acting entirely different than what I'd allow myself to be over the last few months, even though, I think, I was only a month pregnant. I had begun crying openly, knowing it was no use trying to hold it in; they'd have noticed anyway.

"A-ah, Vegeta what's wrong?" I felt Kakarot's warm hands touch my, by then, freezing bare shoulders as his face loomed in close, though not close enough to have invaded my personal space.

I looked up at him, noticing, by the light of the moon, that his eyes were a warm, chocolate brown colour. I knew, by the same light, he had seen that my eyes were a dark sapphire, not the dark, soulless ones everyone claimed I had. It was peculiar what beauty of someone's inner-soul was shown when the light of the moon reflected our irises; only in the moonlight was our true forms revealed. Ironic, isn't it, that not more than thirteen years before, everyone saw me as a beast under the moon, which I would understand due to a Saiyan's transformation on a full moon . . . too bad they refused to see that I did, despite what they thought, have a soul, and that I wasn't as 'dark' as they made out I was.

I gulped as I realised I had prolonged the silence, and I hopped I hadn't given him the impression that _he_ was the one at fault. No one was at fault except for myself . . . if I hadn't tried to start something with his best friend, maybe I'd be in a different situation. That being said, I wasn't sure if people liked me the way I was normally.

"I . . . I-I d-don't have a-anywhere to live," I whimpered through tears.

"W-what?" Kakarot asked, even more confused, "What do you mean; what happened?"

"D-Dr Briefs k-kicked me out," I explained, noting the shocked look that came over Kakarot's face.

"W-why would he do that?"

"I-I don't know, he told me to get out after . . ." I gulped and became silent; he hadn't known what had happened between me and Krillin, though I was sure he would've spilt the beans to him, telling him how 'slutty' I was. Speaking of whom, I gave a quick glance towards him, and then hung my head; it was a sensitive topic and I already had someone insult me about it and drown my temporary happiness of the miracle growing inside me. I might not ever forgive Krillin for what he said, but, his child or not, I was going to cherish every moment of my pregnancy no matter how absurd it seemed to other people.

I gulped again; the words and the explaining seemed so simple in my mind, but spoken words was going to be difficult.

"I-I . . . I-I'm . . . p-pregnant," I winced, expecting words of insult and hatred; telling me how disgusting I was, but, instead, I was greeted by an awkward silence, that didn't break for at least two minutes.

"W-who's the . . . father?" I was surprised to hear Kakarot's voice so close, and I realized he had moved closer to me, as if he knew that I couldn't say it out loud. Discreetly, I pointedly shot a glance towards Krillin, "Y-you serious?" Kakarot gasped.

I nodded then flinched when Krillin approached.

"It's mine, isn't it?" he asked, his tone of voice and expression unreadable. I didn't get time to answer before he grabbed the front of my shirt; a look of anger was clearly seen, "If it is, go get an abortion; I don't want any reminders,"

Saying this had only made me feel even more protective of the developing fetus within me, though I was surprised he hadn't said that I was disgusting or a freak. Seeing me wrap my arms around my middle, he sighed and gently let me go, obviously knowing it was going to be hard to convince me to do it.

"Whatever then, just don't expect me to be a part of that devil's life,"

"Devil?" I frowned sadly, "You're calling an innocent being a devil before it has a chance to prove itself?" I knew and felt that I was being out of character, much more than usual, but it was true.

"Nothing from you or about you is innocent," Krillin spat.

"Everyone starts out innocent," I countered back, "I was_ born_ innocent; it's what happens as you grow up that decides on whether they stay innocent or not,"

"Krillin," Kakarot said suddenly before Krillin could say anything, "He's right,"

"Whatever," Krillin sighed, then glared back at me, "But don't bother following me home; you have no place there," an expected reply, but it still hurt.

That had only left only one other option, because doubted anyone wanted me around on the Lookout. I tried not to seem like I was pressuring Kakarot in letting me stay as I looked over towards him.

"O-oh," Kakarot quickly caught on, "I-I'll have to ask Chichi; what here,"

I noted the tone of his voice he had used when he had told me to wait there and winced; he hadn't seemed to trust me. Remembering that Krillin was still there, I tried to make conversation to lessen the discomfort around us.

"S-so . . . u-um . . . how've you been?"

Krillin gave me a look that seemed to have said _'you're kidding, right?'_ but he replied nonetheless.

"Good . . . if you must know,"

I nodded then shivered a little against the cool wind and cold touch of snowflakes.

"WHAT?" we both jumped at the sound of Kakarot's mate, and I hung my head in dismay, immediately knowing the answer was 'no'. I heard a sigh and looked up at Krillin, who gave me an, almost, apologetic look before suddenly leaving. A part of me wanted to cry out for him to come back, but I know that, even if I did; he'd think less of me. The Prince of Saiyans begging a human, such as Krillin, for companionship, it was ridiculous to think that, after all those years of being a strong, independent man, I had become soft and wanted and needed the support of those around me, who I had come to trust but . . . to no surprise, was hardly given any in return. Save for my son, Trunks.

I winced when I hear stomping feet, and looked up to see Chichi storming out towards me, a look of hatred and anger in her eyes and on her facial expression, accompanied by a frying pan in her right hand. I couldn't help but fear what she would do to me, even if she was a human with an insignificant power-level.

"What gave you the idea that you'd be allowed here?" she cried.

"I-I-. . ."

"And after what you did?" she continued, interrupting me as she waved the frying pan in front of my face threateningly.

"W-what?" I frown a little at this; what had I done recently to get her this angry at me?

"Don't play dumb with me; I know what you did," Still riddled with confusion, I blinked and shook my head; I really hadn't the faintest idea of what she was talking about, "Don't fucking lie to me; Goku told me everything!" Chichi cried, reading my expression.

I flinched at this; Kakarot? Kakarot had told her about . . . what? My heart sank; maybe Kakarot told her something, either truthful or not, to make her disagree with the idea of me spending a few months with them, or at least long enough to get myself back on my feet. Unwillingly, tears began to trickle down my cheeks, my hope disappearing; he really didn't trust me. Now what was I going to do?

"Chichi, please; I think he's had enough bad news for today," I didn't bother looking up, already knowing it was Kakarot, and I hung my head in shame.

"I don't care, he's not staying here!" Chichi yelled before storming back inside.

That only left Kakarot and me alone, and a long silence between us.

"What did you tell her?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I . . . I was . . . a little . . . angry the other day, and I happened to . . . mention you," Kakarot explained, not needing to say anymore, as I knew what he meant.

"You don't trust me, do you?" I asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"Honestly?" The tone of his voice made me cringe and my chest tighten; he had practically growled it, in a 'don't remind me' kind of way, "I don't trust you," those four words seemed to make my heart sink further, "Yeah, I know you've been trying and I know how hard it is for you, but after that little 'Majin stunt', my trust in you is close to nothing; I thought you were better than that! I thought that, maybe, you were beginning to be a better person, guess I was wrong about that one, huh?"

I couldn't help the tears that fell freely from my chin; it hurt having him say that about me and it hurt to know that I had let him down, but, in all honesty, I felt I deserved it; I deserved to be punished by him in the way that he chose, whether it be verbally, physically, or even mentally. I gulped as closed my eyes, waiting for his punishment, expecting to be beaten to a pulp.

"However," I opened my eyes in shock; his voice had become soft and gentle, "I still care about you, Vegeta, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you; I don't want to be the one who leaves you outside on a cold night, with nothing more than the clothes you're wearing; I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you . . . or your child . . . that's why I'm going to sneak you in,"

I felt my heart skip beats with his words; he was willing to defy Chichi and let me stay, despite having said that he didn't trust me? I couldn't believe it.

"Come back in half an hour, that'll give me time to set up some bedding for you and it'll be long enough for Chichi not to be suspicious. Meet me at the back door; she'll be busy getting Goten ready for bed," Kakarot told me in a hushed voice.

I nodded, still a little shocked.

"Oh, before you go," Kakarot disappeared back inside for a moment before reappearing with a jacket, "Here you go," he pulled the jacket on me, then, before I had time to do it up, he shoved a handful of gold coins into my hands.

I looked up at him, completely stunned.

"Go somewhere warm and get yourself something to eat, okay, and then meet me at the back door at nine," he said, a little rushed as he looked over his shoulder.

"Th-thank you," I said, though my voice was barely a whisper. I surprised myself and Kakarot as I jumped up and embraced him as more tears streaked my cheeks, "Thank you so much,"

"It's okay," Kakarot soothed, "It's going to be alright,"

I knew that I'd be naïve to believe it, but I did; for some reason, as his fingers laced through my hair, I felt safe and content.

* * *

I took my time eating the food I brought, though I didn't spend much of it; I felt guilty enough accepting it. I was in a partially-crowded takeout house where, I hoped, no one I knew was there, and I had chosen a table away from the other filled tables, nibbling the pie I had brought and sipping occasionally from the bottled soft drink. I still didn't feel all that great giving in and asking Kakarot for help, but I kept reminding myself that I had nowhere else to go and no one else who would take me in. All I had left to worry about was Chichi finding out; keeping my baby and myself safe; and, most of all, to figure out how to pay Kakarot back.

I looked up at the clock on the opposite wall and sighed; it was less than five minutes till nine. Knowing that I'd better head back towards Kakarot's house, I drain what was left of the drink before throwing my rubbish in the bin and headed outside. I'd barely gotten far, before I was confronted by a tall, bulky man who quickly pinned me to the wall.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" I demanded, but I cried out when he clamped a hand over my crotch and squeezed, "N-no, stop," I gasped, trying to pull away, but, unfortunately, due to my pregnancy, I didn't have the strength to get out of his hold.

The man laughed as I struggled against him.

"N-no, please stop," I whimpered as he latched onto my neck. I then realized that the only way for him to stop was if . . . if I told him . . . what I told Kakarot, "P-please, I . . . I-I'm pregnant,"

As expected, the man halted, looking at me with a look of disgust and confusion. Taking this as an opportunity, I kneed him in the groin then brought my elbow down to strike the back of his head. He collapsed, unconscious, leaving me free to leave. Obviously, thanks to that bastard, I was late getting back to Kakarot's house. I touched down just as the back door was opened, a relieved look on Kakarot's face.

"Thank God, I thought something may have happened- . . . w-wait, did something happen?" he asked, concern laced his vice as he approached me, "Y-you look pale; are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, "Just some . . . curious jerk,"

"W-what do you mean?" a frown creased his features, and I knew he didn't mean what happened, he meant what had I done.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're asking, I just left him unconscious," I explained, "I was defending myself,"

"He started the fight?"

"S-sort of . . . i-it wasn't a fight,"

A look of understanding crossed over Kakarot's features.

"He . . . tried to- . . ."

"Yeah," I quickly replied, not wanting a replay of the memory.

"Okay," Kakarot nodded, then smiled, "Come on, I've got a bed set up for you,"

He gently led me into the house, rubbing my arm gently to comfort me. Feeling heaviness in my pocket, I remembered the remaining coinage; I sought them out before I placed them in Kakarot's hand. He looked up at me in shock and confusion.

"I felt guilty about spending it all," I explained.

"Oh . . . a-are you still hungry?" Kakarot asked as he led me along.

"N-not really," I replied; I was feeling nauseous more than anything.

"Okay, but if you do get hungry, you know where to go, right?" Kakarot smiled.

"Yeah," I managed to smile back.

With that, he led me to a built-in cupboard in the lounge and pulled open the doors. I gasped; somehow, he had managed to fit in two mattresses piled on top of each other, a bedside table with a lamp, and a table at the end of the mattresses. The small room was dimly lit by the small lamp, creating a breath-taking aura as the light reflected off the silk red and gold duvet and matching pillows; the gold silk was woven in as a pattern of a Japanese flower. It was overwhelmingly beautiful despite the limited space, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I know it's not much and it's a tight fit, but it's all I could do without Chichi getting too suspicious,"

"Not much?" I gasped, eyes wide, "You've practically saved me, Kakarot; I have no idea how I'll pay you back,"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Vegeta," Kakarot assured me as he squeezed my shoulders gently.

"B-but . . . you've helped so many people and you get nothing in return," I couldn't help the rebellious tears as they trickled down my cheeks, "I should at least do something for you in return,"

"Vegeta," Kakarot's voice was firm but gentle, "Don't worry about it, it'll be okay," he smiled and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

I would have left it at that, but my worried mind reminded me that he didn't trust me.

"W-what exactly did you tell her?" I whispered, hanging my head, "When you were . . . talking about me?"

I felt his hands stiffen on my shoulders and I realized, with a sinking feeling, that I shouldn't have asked; I should've kept my 'dumbass' mouth shut and just thank him, but no; I had to question him. Even though he had told me, flat out, that he didn't trust me, he was still helping me; I should've just let it go.

". . . I-I . . . was ranting . . . about that time you knocked me out . . . you know . . . after I had suggested we'd beat Buu together. . ." he said slowly.

For some reason, my heart sank; although, at the time, in my Majin form, I knew I had to fix the problem _I_ had caused, but at the cost of Kakarot worrying that, whenever I was around, he'd be hit over the head and knocked out? I felt sick and disgusted at myself; obviously this mistrust would have started from point one, when I had begun it all; insulting him just because of the class he was put in, and threatening to kill him, even when I'd help him, I'd always have to make a remark of defeating him myself. Yet, here he was, risking his relationship with Chichi to help me? I knew I didn't deserve it; I knew I deserved to be thrown out like an unwanted and disobedient pet, or to be cast aside like torn clothing. I shook my head and headed toward the back door.

"W-what? V-Vegeta, where are you going?" Kakarot seemed shocked by my movement, catching my arm quickly before I could reach the door, "What's wrong . . . ? I-I . . . I did something wrong, didn't I?"

I spun around to face him, completely shocked; he thought that _he_ had done something wrong?

"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong, Kakarot," I gasped through tears, "It's me; I don't deserve this, I don't deserve any kind treatment,"

"Vegeta . . ." Kakarot sighed and shook his head, "Don't believe that; you've already made up for your mistakes, and I'm sorry I brought it up . . . it's not that I don't trust you, it's more of . . . I'm worried; I don't want you to be coaxed into that 'stuff' again,"

I didn't have a comeback for that, but at least I knew that Kakarot wanted me here to, not only to look after me, but to make sure that he could keep an eye on me; to keep me safe; to keep other people safe. I nodded, then realising how tired I was. I heard Kakarot chuckle as my eyelids drooped.

"You've had a long day, haven't you?" he said, amused.

"Well, considering that I was dumped today, got told I was pregnant and to 'get out of my house', plus my raging hormones, I'd say, yeah, it's been one of those days," I replied, trying to rid the depression by making fun of it.

Kakarot chuckled softly, though became solemn as he led me back to my makeshift room.

"So . . . what happened between you and Krillin?" he asked.

I dropped onto the bed, feeling uneasy again, and became silent for a while.

"It's so you don't have to worry about it tomorrow," Kakarot explained.

I nodded, understanding; it was better to explain it all at once so that everything would be out in the open and I wouldn't have to worry that I was 'keeping things from him'.

"Well . . . h-he told me, afterwards, that he only had s-sex with me . . . because he was dared to; . . . he had pretended to love me for three whole months before telling me that . . . that . . ." I became silent for a moment as Kakarot knelt down in front of me, lightly stroking my leg in a soothing way. I gulped and tried to continue, "I know you might think that I'm being unjustified when I say this, b-but he said . . . he said that . . . he s-said . . ." I broke down in tears once more, huddling in on myself as I gripped my hair, "He said that I was an ugly piece of shit!"

I felt Kakarot's arms come around me after a while, hushing me I cried.

"Come on, Vegeta; h-he didn't mean it,"

"He did, Kakarot!" I insisted, "He practically screamed it to my face!"

". . . O-okay . . ." Kakarot whispered, then decided to change topics, "Oh, um . . . morning sickness . . . uhh . . . hmm . . ."

Despite how much having Krillin insulting me hurt, I chuckled as Kakarot nervously scratched the back of his head; he really was trying to make sure that I was comfortable.

"Don't worry; it's usually at three or four in the morning . . . a-and sometimes in the afternoon," I sniffled, trying to cheer up.

"Well, Gohan gets up at five, so you better be careful around then because Chichi will be up too . . . I'll try and see if I can get you out during the day, because I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend the whole day in here," Kakarot chuckled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Kakarot smiled and playfully ruffled my hair.

"Get some sleep okay?" he said, "Oh, and there's some pyjamas in the draw there," he pointed to the bedside table.

With that, he stepped out of the room, leaving me some privacy to pull on the slight-blue silk sleepwear. They were a little long but they were quite comfortable. I still felt nervous as I pulled the blankets over myself, snuggling down in the warm bed; it felt strange having to be snuck in and having to hide and sleep in a cupboard, but it wasn't where I was sleeping that fazed me . . . it was . . . the fact I was staying here with only the one person knowing. Kakarot re-entered then, carrying a plate and a glass of milk in his hands.

"Just in case you _do_ get hungry during the night," he explained with a chuckle as he set them on the bedside table.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the cookies, besides those who were lactose intolerant, who could resist the good ol' cookies and milk?

"Thanks, Kakarot," I smiled tiredly before yawning.

"That's okay," Kakarot smiled back as he knelt down beside me, stroking my hair.

The motion almost lulled me to sleep, but I was stunned when I felt his lips press onto my forehead. I stared up at Kakarot confused and curious; was that how friends wished each other goodnight? I thought that was only for . . . lovers. He was at it with the stroking-my-hair, and, before long, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Goku's POV_

I smiled down at Vegeta as his head lolled to the side, finally asleep after a hard-filled day. I know that keeping him out of Chichi's sight was going to be difficult, but I had to; Vegeta didn't have anyone else to turn to. I doubted that he had asked Piccolo; he probably wasn't the best person to go to when one was pregnant, and knowing that, I knew that Vegeta needed me and I couldn't refuse him help . . . not when I was the only one who seemed to care. It was sad to think that I was the only who gave Vegeta a chance, even if he had made some mistakes that were irreversible.

I wished that I hadn't yelled at him earlier; I knew that he had changed and I knew that he was a better person than from when he first settled down on Earth, and it tore me up when he cried after I said all those words and I knew he was beginning to wonder if he had a proper purpose.

I sighed and looked back down at him; I couldn't help but think of how angelic he looked in the soft glow of the room. I smiled and played with a loose strand of his hair, taking time to wonder why it had begun to do that; it was as if his fringe was returning after he had pinned it back so many years ago. Caressing his cheek, I kissed Vegeta's forehead again, thought I craved to taste those peach-coloured lips of his, wondering if they _did_ taste like peaches or like the cinnamon and vanilla aroma that emanated from him. His partially parted lips were tempting, and I almost did kiss his lips, before he moaned quietly and rolled onto his side, huddling against me.

I shook my head and smiled; _'sneaky bastard'_. I reached for a spare blanket that I had put underneath the table, at the end of the mattresses, and pulled it over Vegeta gently; it was going to be a cold night and, even though I really wanted to, I couldn't stay with him to make sure he stayed warm. I knew Chichi would be suspicious if I didn't come back to bed, so, with one final kiss on Vegeta's cheek, I headed back to my room.

To avoid suspicion, I grabbed Chichi from behind and kissed her like I usually did when she readied herself for bed. She smiled a little before a frown creased her brow.

"Hmph, that Vegeta is always getting into trouble; I wonder what he's done this time to come crawling to you for help," she said irritably, "Arrogant jerk; who does he think he is asking for help after what he's done?"

I shrugged, going along with her; I couldn't have her knowing just yet that Vegeta was in the built-in cupboard, not until I convinced her to 'officially' let him stay. I had a long way to go before that happened, but I had to try . . . for Vegeta's sake.


	3. 2 Truth or Dare

**2- Truth or Dare**  
_Writer's POV  
_

Truth or dare; A game where players take it in turn to perform a dare set by the other players, or answer a question truthfully put forth by them. If one were to think of a truth or dare game, one may think of a sleepover party where the dares or truths are simple and not asking a lot of you; maybe one could be dared to walk from the bedroom to the kitchen with a blindfold on, but the 'game' that occurred three months before the Saiyan prince found out he was pregnant was not the kind of game one would find at a sleepover; in fact all truths and dares related back to one particular prince. The only one, so far, that had been seen through was the one Krillin was dared to do, and, although he felt bad about tricking Vegeta like that, he laughed along as he reconciled with the others; Yamcha and Tien, at Kame House.

Although Puar was Yamcha's friend and partner, she, as well as 18, had thought that what they were doing was wrong and refused to join in with the boy's 'Torture Vegeta Truth or Dare' game; Oolong didn't participate, but he listened in to what was happening. As for Master Roshi, he paid no mind to it, not that he knew what was going on, as the three kept to themselves in the upstairs room, the window open to the front; a great view to see the wide, aqua blue ocean.

"No way, you serious?" Yamcha's voice rang through the solitary house, "Wow, to think that he actually believed that!"

"So what exactly _did_ happen?" Tien asked as the laughter quietened down.

"Well, depends; what _exactly_ do you want to know?" Krillin said, smirking, though didn't feel all that happy that he had to tell them.

"Everything!" the other two cried before bursting into laughter again.

"Okay . . ."

* * *

_Krillin's POV_

_~Flashback~_

I had been watching him all day, nervous and quiet ashamed that I had accepted the dare. Normally, I wouldn't even consider making fun of Vegeta, but a dares a dare, right? I could've pretended that I had done it if I wasn't worried that Yamcha and Tien were keeping an eye on me to make sure I did. I sighed as I touched down beside the Gravity Room, and, hearing the usual hum of the rounded machine and feeling the spikes of energy coming from the person within, I gulped; out of all the dares; why had mine been the hardest. It was cruel what I was dared to do, and I'd give anything to never have done it.

I felt even more nervous as I heard the Gravity Room's engines shut down, kind of glad that Vegeta hadn't worked out so much to have blown it up again, and I flew up, again, to an open window of the floor where his room was; I had already planned on how it would work. Of course, catching him outside could've had curious eyes watching me and I didn't want to involve anyone else or have anybody witness what I would do, so I waited, out of sight, until the time was right.

It didn't really take long for Vegeta to reach his room, though I wished he didn't insist on wearing black, skin-tight shirts, or skin-tight anything for that matter. I blushed as I realised I had been staring at his ass for way too long and was thankful that I was wearing loose clothing. I followed him quietly to his room and slid in behind him into his room before the door was closed. I kept still and out of sight as I watched him dry off the sweat with a towel, almost in awe at how the afternoon sunlight glinted off his well-toned abs before they were wiped away. I shook my head; I couldn't let him faze me, I had 18 and Marron and there was no way I'd give them up for him . . . even if the glow of the sunset made him seem almost irresistible.

I stepped forward and he immediately turned to look at me, his eyes wide in stunned confusion, which soon became a glare.

"What are you doing in here?" he growled.

I didn't answer him; instead I pushed him back so that he was sitting on his bed. His eyes narrowed and before he could say anything else, I kissed him. His expression, when I pulled away, said it all; he hadn't expected it; it confused him and he seemed curious. He blinked and made a small, quite noise that sounded like a whimper as he looked up at him; pleading for an explanation. Vegeta shook his head, clearing himself from his temporary shock, a low growl emanated from him.

"H-how dare you?" he cried, though the blush on his cheeks worked against him and he sounded less threatening.

I couldn't help but chuckle before I kissed him again, making the kiss last longer.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Vegeta gasped, pushing me away a little.

"It's okay," I assured him as I gently laid him back, lifting his legs a little, kissing him again.

Experimentally, I licked his lips, trying to coax him to letting me in. It took a little while, but eventually, he let me prod my tongue against his, exploring his mouth. Vegeta made another sound that sounded like a moan, mixed with a whimper as I began to gently nip his neck, my hand wondering over his chest to gently squeeze a nipple. He winced and I felt his fist clench around my shirt, pulling me closer. I could feel his heart beat against my hand, hammering against his chest as I cautiously slid my hand underneath his shorts and grasped his cock, slowly stroking it.

"N-nngh . . . ! K-Krillin . . ." he gasped.

I smiled; it was a lot easier than I had thought to coax him, he seemed willing to let me do just about anything. I faulted for a millisecond; maybe . . . he had feelings for me to begin with? Impossible! If anything, I'd say he had feelings for Goku and I could tell that Goku had feelings for him; it wasn't hard to see that and it wouldn't be unthinkable either . . . after all, they were the last two full-blooded Saiyans left.

Vegeta had noticed my hesitation and nuzzled against my neck as if edging me on; he really wanted this? My question was answered when he kissed me back, thrusting up against my hand eagerly.

"Patience, Vegeta," I chuckled softly; this was going to be easy.

A soft moan escaped him as I continued to caress him, kissing and biting his neck gently. He was getting excited; I could feel his hardened cock pulsating in my hand, and he had managed to slide his own hand underneath my shirt, nervously roaming over my chest and kissing my repetitively. I hooked my fingers on the hem of his shorts and underwear and smoothly pulled them off. A small sound escaped his lips again and I looked up to see he was blushing; he gasped as I squeezed his cock gently.

Vegeta's breathing came in pants, wincing every so often as I pumped his cock. Amused, I offered him two fingers. The blush deepened on his cheeks before he coated them abundantly with his saliva, taking time doing so. I should admit, he was rather exotic, especially the way he looked up at me expectantly and erotically as he salivated my fingers. I chuckled and brought them down to gently thrusting them inside of him. He tensed and gasped, looking slightly startled as if he still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Just relax," I whispered, caressing his thigh lightly.

"I-I . . . d-do you . . . I . . . how is this happening?" Vegeta asked, his voice a mere whisper, confirming what I had thought, "W-why . . . ?"

"What, you want me to stop?" I smirked, thrusting both fingers in deeply.

Vegeta gasped, moaning as he flung his head back. He clamped a hand over his mouth; eyes clenched shut as I stretched him.

"K-Krillin . . ." his voice came soft and helpless, like a kitten's mewl.

It was strange to see him in such a vulnerable position, but, at the same time, it made me feel even more aroused; I felt that, if I hadn't been dared, I probably wouldn't have seen how beautiful Vegeta truly was; underneath all the arrogance and self-centeredness, was a beautiful, delicate core . . . easily breakable if handled harshly . . . Realisation hit me; he had been hiding himself; making sure no one could break him.

I felt terrible about it even more; I couldn't continue it longer than I was dared to, I couldn't . . . I-I . . . I couldn't do that to 18 and Marron.

"Krillin?"

I looked up to sad and confused eyes; I had faltered again, this time a little longer, and Vegeta had become self-conscious and suspicious. He gulped and looked down, pulling his blanket over himself a little as if ashamed of allowing me to see him in the nude.

"Hey," I said whispered, lifting his chin. I kissed him softly, "I'm a little nervous myself, ya know,"

I was surprised when a smile lit up his face; an actual smile, like a kid that was given candy. I kissed him again, deepening it as I continued to thrust my fingers deeper into him.

"A-ah!" Vegeta whimpered a little; ha had forgotten where my fingers were and it had surprised him.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"I-it's okay," Vegeta gasped, his voice sounding a little high-pitched.

As I continued, I felt his hands come down to untie my belt eagerly sliding his hands under my pants, surprising me when his hand grasped my own appendage. I gasped, then chuckled and moved my fingers around within him.

"Oa-aah!" Vegeta cried out, arching up, "Ohh!"

His hands slid around to stroke my thighs, pulling me closer. I pulled my fingers out and lifted his legs up over my shoulders, before positioning myself in front of his entrance and thrusted in deeply. We both cried out in ecstasy, pleasure, or pain. He was tight, really tight; it almost sent me off the edge, especially when he was spasming inside. Vegeta whimpered quietly, tears in his eyes as I thrusted in, at first slowly, but quickly increasing the pace; it was pure ecstasy; it felt so good.

Vegeta's hips rocked against mine erotically, as his nails dug into my arms, his hot breath running across my neck as he gasped and continued to whimper. The tension was becoming stronger and I could tell that we were both close. Vegeta's arms came around me, holding on tight as we neared our release, panting heavily.

"N-nngh . . . hah . . . ah . . . K-Krillin, I . . . I . . . I'm gonna . . . Oaaahhhh . . . !" His warm cum split over our chests; I came a second later, collapsing on top of him.

* * *

Honestly, the first time was the best; the times that followed were good too . . . . But, unfortunately, and selfishly, I cut the 'relationship' off during that last time, which I admit, was cruel of me; it was during that moment of ecstasy; that moment when he had admitted he loved me that I . . . reluctantly, told him that he was . . . well, in nicer terms, a slut.

He looked up at me with hurt and confused eyes, searching mine as if to find a hint that I was kidding, but I had practiced . . . and all he saw was a harsh glare.

"W-what?" his voice was scarcely heard even in the quietness of the room, his bottom lip quivering slightly and tears had begun to well up in his wide eyes, ". . . W-what did I do?"

"What _didn't_ you do?" I retorted harshly.

Vegeta's eyes went wide, the colour drained from his face. His lips quivered, tears welled up in his eyes, as his mouth gaped; what I had said had really struck him hard because he knew what I had meant; to cause so much harm and destruction and get off so easily? That was a reason for me to truly despise him; it angered me to think that he thought forgiveness came easy, though I still felt guilty about the hurt and sad expression on his face. He hung his head despondently, obviously seeming ashamed as his eyes avoided mine.

"Th-then . . . why . . . ?" he whispered, "Why . . . did you- . . . ?"

"Have sex with you?" I cut in, "I was dared to; I'd never have sex with you for any other reason other than that,"

A whimper escaped him and he backed up away from me, sitting up.

"Y-you used me?" he cried, trying to sound angry, but his throat was raw from his crying and he sounded strained, "I . . . I . . . I trusted you!"

"Well, you've obviously misplaced your trust," I replied lowly, "Not many people trust you, so why do you try and trust us?"

"B- . . . because . . . I-I . . . I thought you loved me," Vegeta admitted quietly, hanging his head again.

"Why would anyone love you: you ugly piece of shit!" I had no idea where that had come from; I knew I didn't mean it, I guess my mind was really trying to hurt him as much as he had hurt me over the years.

The sharp intake of breath made me look up at him again; Vegeta's had clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and watery as the tears streamed down his cheeks. I knew I should've stopped there, but I didn't.

"What did you expect, really? You're just as bad as Frieza and should deserve the same treatment he's getting; you should've stayed in hell!"

A chocked sob escaped Vegeta before he broke down in heavy tears, sobbing spontaneously and unchained; unknowing of how to hold it all back when his wall was already broken. I felt horrible inside, but I knew I couldn't apologise then; I had just insulted him beyond forgiveness that he did deserve.

My heart leapt with worry when his crying suddenly halted, a retching sound replacing it. Before I knew it he had jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting met my ears, and I decided that then was the better time for me to leave . . . though, I should've been there helping him.

* * *

Of course, when I told Tien and Yamcha, I had left out what I had felt; instead, making everything sound exaggerated and unrealistic, but at least it made them happy and off of my back. As they laughed, I allowed myself to think back to the Saiyan Prince and what I had learnt that night; he was pregnant . . . with my child? I couldn't believe it, but I had seen the symptoms first hand; I should've known. I couldn't be a part of its life, not when I had my own family to worry about.

"S-so, uh, anyway," Tien's laughing subsided as he turned to Yamcha, "Have you managed to ask him 'that' question?"

"Nah, not yet," Yamcha replied, chuckling a little, "We haven't had a 'social gathering' in the last few months, so I decided to wait till one comes up,"

Tien laughed.

"You devil; you think of the best ways to humiliate someone don't you?"

I half laughed then sighed; I couldn't do this; I couldn't keep humiliating Vegeta even more than what he truly deserved, and I was sure my dare was enough to make up for everything and more. I stood up suddenly from the table and headed to the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yamcha called, "You haven't actually fallen for that bastard have you?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," I told him, "But I will say this; I'm out, that was enough; I went too far; **we** went too far. Yeah, he's made mistakes, but at least he's trying to make up for them . . . unlike some people," I left it at that and left them to gap in shock as I closed the door behind me.

"That was bold,"

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see 18 standing in the hall, her arms folded across her chest, similar to how Vegeta folded his arms. I gulped; she'd obviously been there for a while and had more than likely heard what I had said.

"You know, I've never thought of you as the type of guy who would do that to a friend," 18 continued, "Especially one who has had as much torture in his life than any one of us could handle. How could you abuse Vegeta's trust like that?"

"I-I . . ." I sighed.

"Don't say that it was because you were dared, or that you did it because you wanted to be closer to those two clowns, because that's no excuse to break someone's heart," 18 quickly added in, "Let alone their soul and self-confidence,"

With what she said added into the equation, I couldn't think of a single legit reason for doing what I did, other than being afraid of what the other two would do. Being as strong as I was, and how slack they, well Yamcha, had been, I knew I shouldn't have been afraid one bit. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up, reply with a partially true excuse.

"I wanted him . . . to feel pain, like he had inflicted on others; I wanted him to suffer . . ."

"With the way you're acting, I wouldn't have thought so," 18 said, "Look, I'll make things easy; you apologise to him, properly, and I'll forgive you for cheating on me,"

I was shocked; it really was simple . . . if simple applied to apologising for something that shouldn't be forgiven.

* * *

_Writer's POV_

Finally, the day was over; the bright crescent moon shining down upon Western City, peeking in through a solitary window of Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs sat in one of his solitary laboratories, his mind contorted with worry, nervousness and guilt, which were the three things that never really bothered the scientist. He couldn't help but remember the hurt look on the distraught prince's face when he ran out. Of course, he had his reasons, one being that if anyone from the outside found out there was a pregnant man living his establishment, he would be put up for assumed illegal experimenting on another 'human'. He had nothing against the boy being pregnant, but, of course, he couldn't risk the unwanted press asking annoying questions of which he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Dad?" a soft knock on the laboratories door alerted the doctor and he turned to see his daughter peering in worriedly.

"What's the matter, love; is something wrong?" Dr Briefs asked.

"Do you know what happened to Vegeta; he rushed out earlier looking a little upset, and he hasn't come back home yet," Bulma replied.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as the scientist tried to think of an answer that wouldn't seem too harsh. He was also unsure how his daughter would react if he told her what he had discovered growing inside the Saiyan Prince.

"D-did you two . . . have a fight or something?"

"Not really, my dear," the doctor sighed, "You see, I ran some tests on him and found something that would have had people on our backs,"

"W-why? What did you find?" Bulma asked, her expression becoming worried again, "What's wrong with Vegeta?"

Again, Dr Briefs became silent; still hesitant to reply further.

"I-I'm not sure if you'd want to know, dear; it's quite . . . unusual,"

"Come on, dad; how bad could it be?" Bulma insisted.

Dr Briefs sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn," he said, then paused for a moment, "All the tests I ran on him all had the same result; I was still reluctant to believe it, but . . . I did an ultrasound on him- . . ."

"Dad," Bulma sighed, "Get to the point; what did you find?"

A foetus," Dr Briefs replied, "The boy's pregnant, Bulma,"

The blue-haired scientist gaped, her eyes wide.

"B-b-but . . . h-how is that possible?" she stuttered.

"He's not human, remember," Dr Briefs pointed out, "It could be possible that _Saiyans_ can become pregnant . . . please don't ask me how that works; I'd have to run more tests on him and I'd doubt he'd want to be experimented on," he paused for a moment, "You know, it may be a Saiyan's body's survival instinct; he and Goku are the only two last Saiyans left- . . ."

"Whoa . . . whoa, whoa, whoa," Bulma waved her hands, "Goku and Vegeta had sex?"

"I'm not sure, Bulma; I didn't ask," Dr Briefs admitted, "Besides, the only one I've seen hanging around Vegeta lately is Krillin,"

Bulma's eyes widened further, twitching a little.

"W-why . . . why would Krillin have sex with Vegeta?" she asked, her voice quiet, her hands knotting in her woollen shirt, "He's . . . never shown interest in him before,"

"Like I said, dear; I'm not sure who's sleeping with whom, and I don't really care for that matter; I just know that Vegeta's pregnant, and not many people around here are going to appreciate that,"

"Hm, yeah, I guess," Bulma sighed, sitting down and resting her chin in the palm of her hands, "Well, do you at least know where he went?"

"No clue, dear; I was kinda shocked myself and the only thought that came to me was people finding out," Dr Briefs explained admittedly.

Bulma sighed again and stood up, just as another soft knock greeted the two scientist's ears.

"Mum?" Trunks peered in, "D-do you know where dad is; he promised we'd train this afternoon and I haven't seen him all day,"

"H-he . . ." Bulma shrugged, her voice sounding strained a little, "I don't know,"

"W-what do you mean?" Trunks asked, "A-are you saying he just walked out?"

"He has a lot on his mind, my boy," Dr Briefs spoke up, "He's . . . he's run into some complications, and . . . due to that . . . he will be unable to live here- . . ."

"WHAT?" Trunks cried, visible tears in his eyes, "Y-you kicked him out?"

"T-Trunks, you must understand that some people won't tolerate-,"

"Tolerate what?" Trunks asked, cutting off his grandpa, "What's wrong with my dad?"

"Trunks, u-um . . . w-well, you see . . . h-he's . . . um . . . he's gonna have a . . . a-a child," Bulma explained, a little embarrassed and uncomfortable about actually saying it; she was still unsure if she could tolerate it herself.

Trunks' eyes went wide and he became silent for a while. He hung his head, his fists clenching.

"B-but . . . it's not fair; why can't dad stay here?" he asked.

"We're in a well-known company, my boy; when news spends that there's a man here who's carrying, they'll think that we're doing illegal experimenting," Dr Briefs explained.

"It's still not fair," Trunks insisted, "Just because my father's different, doesn't mean people can discriminate against him!"

"I know, honey," Bulma sighed sadly, kneeling down in front of him, "I know it's not fair, and I know it seems mean, but we can't have this sort of publicity-,"

"So you'd rather worry about your company than worry about my father?" Trunks cried, infuriated, "You don't even care, do you?"

"T-Trunks, that's not what I'm saying," Bulma whispered.

"I don't care what you're saying; I'm gonna find dad and I'm bringing him back, and you _won't_ stop me!" with that, Trunks ran out of them room, set on his self-claimed mission.

"Trunks!" Bulma rushed after him, leaving her father with a lot more on his mind.

Dr Briefs sighed and stared down at the desk in front of him, new thoughts tugging within his mind. A familiar mewl made him look up again. The doctor smiled at his 'partner', Scratch and stroked the cat's head gently. Scratch nudged his hand and mewled again.

"Hm? What is it, Scratch?" the doctor asked.

Scratch rolled over, flicking some of the sheets around on the desk, causing some a certain sheet to float off the table. Dr Briefs frowned and picked up the fallen sheet, sighing when he scanned the words; it was Vegeta's tests results. He looked over at Scratch again to see him rolling on his back, his tail flicking.

"Hm? Wait, you want to go find Vegeta as well?"

Scratch mewled again, confirming the doctor's suspicion.

"Alright," Dr Briefs sighed, sitting down again, "Take care of him when you find him; you'll take my place,"

With that, the small feline jumped over to the window steal and tapped the glass with his padded paws. Once the scientist opened the window, he jumped out on the dome roof and made his way down to the snow covered ground. He was temporary engulfed in the white blanket before he popped out again, shaking the icicle cold droplets off his fur before sprinting off into the dark, cold night.

* * *

_Trunks' POV_

I couldn't believe it; neither my mum nor my grandpa wanted to help my father, just because of their stupid company. Sometimes I wished I had a family like Goten's; they didn't need to worry about what people thought of them, and they all stuck out for each other no matter the situation. Aggravated, I stormed out of the house and quickly jumped up, intending on speeding away, but I was held back by something. I frowned and looked back to see that my mum had caught me by the ankle.

"Let go of me," I growled; I didn't have the patience to listen to her lecture me.

"Trunks, please, I don't want to lose you," mum pleaded.

I felt a little guilty when I saw tear in her eyes, but my mind was made up, so, with not so much as a glare, I kicked her hand away and quickly shot through the sky. I had to find my father; he could need my help for all I knew . . . also . . . I had that feeling in my chest again, like the one I had when my dad told me to take care of mum when he tried to take on Buu. Well, I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice; I was going to find my father and I was going to bring him back, no matter who or what got in my way.


	4. 3 A Warning From the Future

**3- Warning from the Future**

_Trunks' POV_

I had slept in the tree house Goten and I had built in one of the trees in the park once; I was amazed to find it still there. It was difficult to find a comfortable place to lay down on amongst the branches and slabs of wood we placed to form the platform, but I managed to calm myself enough to fall sleep by imagining that my father was somewhere cosy and warm with someone taking care of him. It eased my mind long enough for me to fall asleep. When I awoke, I was greeted by a beautiful sunrise that had an early morning mist that made everything below the platform of the tree look like an ocean, and with the snow covering the ground, it seemed to glow. I sighed, almost at peace with the scenery as I sat on the edge of the platform. I let the sun rise a little further into the sky before continuing with the search for my father; I wasn't going to waste any more time. I needed to know that my dad was somewhere safe.

As I flew through the light blue, winter sky, I began to shiver and regretted not taking a jumper; well, flying a thousand feet in the air didn't help much along with the fact that I was speeding through chilled air. I knew I wouldn't last if I continued in the sky, so I descended to the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest. Phase 2; land search. As I walked through the trees, I became vaguely aware that someone was watching me, and the deeper I went into the forest, the stronger the feeling got.

"Who's there?" I called out, the feeling becoming too strong for comfort, "I know you're there, so it's pointless hiding!"

At first, the forest was silent . . . deadly silent, as if the whole forest was holding its breath and waiting for a reply of any sort. I almost jumped out of my skin, though, when something, or someone, jumped down in front of me. As it stood up, I soon found out that 'it' was, in fact, a 'girl'. As she stood up straight, I noticed that she had horns on her head with a golden brace thing around her head, which kind of looked familiar. Her hair was black with pink streaks and hung down to just below her waist . . . which had a tail wrapped around it . . . she was beautiful. Silent, beautiful, and, quite possibly, deadly; she'd make a good assassin . . . if she wasn't already one.

"W-who are you?" I asked, though I wasn't sure why my voice was shaking.

She blinked at me aloofly, as if she had better things to do than to talk to some kid.

"If you must know," she spoke suddenly, her voice sounding like velvet, "My name's Isuzuly and I've come here from the future,"

I stared at her as if she were insane; she honestly couldn't expect me to believe that, could she?

"Come on, I may be twelve years old, but I'm not gullible, lady," I shook my head and sighed.

"It's the truth,"

"Whatever, anyways, disregarding your insane statement, have you seen a man about your height, maybe a little shorter, with black, spiked-up hair?"

"Vegeta?" the girl guessed instantly.

"Y-you know my dad?" I asked, shocked, "Do you know where he is?"

"I know _of_ Vegeta," she said as she tiredly folded her arms across her chest, "I guess that would make you Trunks,"

"How do you know me?"

"As I said, shorty, I'm from the future, and I have to give Goku a warning,"

"W-warning?" I don't know why my voice quivered, "What warning?"

She became silent again, and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry, instead, she continued; her voice as strong as it had been.

"When I was young, I watched my parents die in front of me along with everything else in my time-line . . . I've came here to warn Goku because I fear the man who killed my parents and my future may come here next," she explained.

Usually, hearing something like that didn't faze me, but, for some reason, it scared me and deepened the urge to find my father.

"C-can I ask . . . who your parents were?" I whispered.

"My father . . . was Goku and my mother . . . was named Broly,"

"B-Broly?" I was stunned; Broly was her mother? "I-I'm s-sorry but . . . Broly isn't . . . doesn't . . . u-um . . ."

I didn't have the courage to tell her that Goten and I had defeated Broly a few years back after that bio-chemical accident thing that happened to him. I suddenly felt guilty.

". . . I know," she said after what seemed like an hour, "I've spent most of my life as an orphan and, well," she seemed to smile a little, "Let's just say that I feel obligated to save the lives of those who have taken care of me, that and the fact that I don't want a repeat,"

I blinked and wasn't sure if I should trust her or not; she seemed like a nice enough girl, but I hardly knew her. I sighed; there wasn't any reason why I couldn't her.

"Okay, I'll help you with your . . . uh . . . mission, but . . . I need to know that my dad is, at least, somewhere safe first," I reasoned.

"Fair enough," she smiled diminutively, "Have you tried sensing his energy signature?"

"Yeah, I did, but his energy signature has been off the wall lately," I told her, "That and the fact that he's suppressing it makes it a little difficult to find him,"

"Well," Isuzuly spoke up, "We can try sensing other energy signatures and see if there are any odd ones nearby,"

"I don't know," I sighed, and hung my head, "If you really know my dad, you'd know that he doesn't do well with people,"

Isuzuly giggled suddenly.

"Well, we won't know unless we try," she smiled, "You never know; he just may surprise you,"

* * *

_Vegeta's POV_

"Where did all these dishes come from?"

My morning started off with a rude awakening from Chichi's screaming. Didn't that woman have a mute button or something? I swore she yells for the damn pleasure of annoying everyone around her; every single morning, in the last week, she'd find something new to yell about.

"I swear these dishes have doubled up in the last week!"

I cringed and hoped she wasn't getting suspicious; Kakarot always brought me in a clean plate of food, somehow managing to do so without Chichi catching him, and it seemed that all the double dishes has finally caught her attention. If she caught on, both Kakarot and I would be in deep shit.

"This is ridiculous, Goku; you don't need several different plates to feed your alien body with; I've told you before, if you want second helpings, then reuse the damn plate you started with!"

"Okay, okay, I said I was sorry; I just forget sometimes," I heard Kakarot reply.

"Forget?" Chichi's voice seemed to shake the entire house, "We'll I'll make sure you'll remember next time, because the next time you _'forget'_ to use one plate, you can do the dishes for a whole month!"

"A-alright, Chichi, just calm down; I'll do the dishes now, if that makes you feel better,"

"Good, because I have shopping to do sense, knowing you, you'll _forget_ what we need and mostly likely bring back a pile of junk!"

There were sounds of feet scuffling before the front door was suddenly slammed shut. I waited a few moments before cautiously stepping out of the cupboard, the sound of water filling a sink immediately meeting my ears. Still a little cautious, I silently made my way to the kitchen; it wasn't unusual for Chichi to suddenly come back, either because, in a state of fury, forgotten something, or having found something else to yells about.

Entering the kitchen, I was surprised when I heard Kakarot sniffling, even more so when he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. It unsettled me, seeing the Universe's strongest hero reduced to tears by the harsh words of his wife. I always assumed he would just 'go-with-the-flow', or whatever the human saying was, like he'd usually do . . . but, then again, he usually had people around him, but now it was just him. Gently, I touched his shoulder, feeling his strong muscles move as he scrubbed at dirty dishes, before silently picking up a towel to help dry the ones he had washed.

"Thanks," Kakarot whispered.

"I-it's alright," I replied, "I'm sorry I got you into trouble,"

He abruptly stopped, and hung his head, his arms were mid-forearm deep in the soapy water and I could tell that his fists were clenched by the way his arm muscles bulged. I suddenly felt uneasy.

"It's not your fault," he said, "She always does this; always has . . . since the moment we were married. She always finds new reasons to make me feel guilty, as if I'm always doing something wrong, even though I try hard to please her," he paused for a moment, exhaling shakily, "She's always looked down at me like I'm some inferior creature that should be crushed and thrown into the garbage can. . ." his voice seemed to tighten and the uneasy feeling made my chest tighten, "You know what . . ? In more ways than one . . . she reminds me of you!" he suddenly reeled on me, his eyes seemingly darker than usual as his fists clenched tightly by his sides, "I don't even know why I had put up with you; I didn't get any thanks in return and you treated me like shit; just like her!"

I shivered as I instinctively stepped back; this was what I was afraid of when I first came here, I knew this was bound to happen sometime and I knew that I couldn't expect any less; he need this, I could hear it in his quivering voice. His tears had gotten heavier, and his fists were clenched so tight that blood vegan to drip from his hands; he was holding himself back, and I was grateful for that, even though I probably didn't deserve it.

"I-it isn't fair, you know; I go out, I got stepped on by you, I come home and I get stepped on by her! Do you even understand how that feels? Every day I am made to feel useless and deficient; if it isn't by her, it's by you!" Kakarot continued.

"K-Kakarot, I-I . . . I understand-,"

"No you don't!"

"I do!" I insisted, "In case you didn't realize, I've had a pretty shit life myself! I may be a prince, but that didn't stop anyone from spitting on me and making me feel like my life wasn't worth living! It didn't stop the beatings, even if I begged; if I didn't do what I was told, if I rebelled, I was strapped down on a cold bench where I was repeatedly whipped and tortured for a total of ten days or until I promised that I would be a '_good_ little monkey'!" I didn't know why I was suddenly going out like this to him, but . . . he needed to know . . . he needed to know that he wasn't the only one, "You know why I had been the way I was? Because it was the only way I knew how to survive! It was the only way to stop the physical and emotional torture!" I lowered my voice, though tears were blurring my vision, "I really _do_ know how you feel, Kakarot; I had to feel like that from day one,"

Kakarot was silent then and I wasn't sure if I had angered him further or not. So it surprised me when his arms suddenly came around me, pulling me to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Vegeta; I did-,"

"No, I'm sorry; I was part of the reason why you became angry," I whispered.

A soft chuckled escaped him.

"At least you apologize; Chichi doesn't even bother," he told me, "And you're always there for me when I need help,"

"Because you're here for me," I smiled a little.

I looked up at Kakarot to see that he was smiling back at me, feeling his fingers tug gently on my hair as they combed through I, causing my eyes to droop a little at the feeling. As they did so, my head tilted to the side, though was pillowed by Kakarot's hand as it lightly stroked and caressed my cheek. Caress? I didn't have long to wonder why he was doing so before warm, soft, gentle lips pressed against my own.

It was like a rainbow of electric sparks had shot through me, and as our lips parted, I panted as if we had just had a sparring session. Kakarot's warm breath brushed over my face; he had the same feeling. Again, our lips met, but with more passion and heat, and soon, our tongues danced together, a moan escaping me. Once more, our lips parted, and I looked up at him with hooded eyes; who'd have thought that I'd enjoy a kiss from Kakarot. The moment was interrupted for me when the familiar feeling of nausea began to build up. I sighed.

"Sure loves interrupting the better things in life,"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I-I'll be back," with that, I quickly bolted to the washroom, heaving into the bowl.

I sensed that Kakarot had followed me, and felt his hand gently rub my back as I continued to heave. I went limp and let the toilet hold me up, panting a little; I always felt weak afterwards. Kakarot gave me a slight smile and gently shifted me so I was on his lap, his fingers stroking through my hair.

"Would you like a bath or something?" he asked, "It might make you feel better,"

"Y-yeah, I guess that might help," I admitted quietly; I was beginning to get cramps and back pains and usually warm water would help.

"Alright," Kakarot smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'll go run a bath for you,"

He lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom where he sat me down on a wooden chair that they had there. He then began to run the hot and cold water.

"Alright, just call me when the water gets high enough; I'll leave you to . . . u-um . . . get undressed," with that, Kakarot closed the bathroom door, and I guessed that he went back to the dishes.

I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a large shirt and a pair of cotton trousers, and I quickly tugged them off . . . and immediately saw my bulging belly; it had gotten big really fast. How far was I along now? Three or four months, maybe? Time was going by rather fast, it scared me; before I knew it, I'd be in labor, then- I shook my head. I should stress myself out and there was no turning back now, even if I was considering an abortion. I let my hand lightly fall over my abdomen so that it rested on top of my belly, smiling as I felt it move at my touch.

"Oh, Vegeta, I-,"

I looked up, not really bothering to cover myself; Kakarot had, obviously, already seen me naked. His eyes were wide and faded blush colored his cheeks; he was embarrassed . . . but . . . I could see something else in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was though. I suddenly caught glimpse of the full length mirror on the wall on the other side of the room. I felt my heart sink; did . . . did he find me disturbing to look at? It's not as if I could help being able to bear a child; most Saiyans could . . . well, that's what my father had told me once when I was young.

I noticed that Kakarot was holding a towel, obviously intending on giving it to me, and, suddenly feeling self-conscious, I went to takes it . . . and almost fell. He had stepped back. I looked at him sadly, and hurtfully; he really did seem to find me disturbing. Tears filled my eyes and I curled into myself, sitting down on the tiled floor.

"V-Vegeta," I felt him pull the towel around me then felt his hard stroke through my hair again, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . be like that . . . I . . ."

"Don't," I whispered, "You don't need to apologize-,"

"Vegeta, I'm cautious and I don't want to hurt you," Kakarot cut me off, "I-I stepped back . . . because . . . I-I . . . I don't think I can control myself around you; I'm afraid that I'll hurt you, b-because I-I . . ." he gulped, "Every time I'm around you . . . I get this . . . feeling . . . I don't know how to describe it, but it's kind of like anger, love, and, sometimes, lust and wrapped together, I-I-,"

"It's okay, Kakarot," I said and hugged him hesitantly, "It's . . ." I sat back on my heels, "You feel . . . protective of me . . . it's a Saiyan instinct to protect another Saiyan who is carrying a child,"

Kakarot smiled a little before moving to turn off the taps. When he turned back to me, his eyes were soft and warm. His hand cupped my bulging belly, gently stroking it as his lips met mine. I leaned into it, kissing back as his tongue played with mine.

"K-Kakarot," I gasped, as his arms moved around my back.

I jolted when I suddenly felt the cold tiled floor on my back; I wasn't sure if I should let this happen or not.

On one hand; I loved him in the same way as he seemed to love me, it seemed like a great moment, and I needed it; these hormones were driving me crazy.

On the other hand; his wife might sense a change in his feeling towards her, though I was surprised they were still together with what Kakarot had said, it wasn't the most comfortable place to . . . make love with someone, and it may be a one off thing . . . kind of like what Krillin did . . . and I didn't want to be hurt the same way, especially by Kakarot.

"Vegeta, I love you," his breath was hot on my ear, and I thought I had hallucinated it, but then he sat back and said it again more clearly.

"R-really?" I gasped.

He nodded and kissed me again.

"I always have . . . but I didn't think you'd ever feel the same way,"

Overcome with emotions, I cried into his shoulder gripping his shirt; I didn't think I'd ever hear him say that . . . to me of all people.

"I-I love you too," I whimpered.

I felt his lips on my neck, feeling him suck gently and biting occasionally. I moaned quietly, and then noticed him removing his own clothes. I looked up at him, a little confused, that is, until he lifted me up and carried me into the bath, setting me down between his legs. I gasped then moaned as his hands began to massage my back; he knew exactly where to rub.

"Chichi always got me to rub her back when she was pregnant with Gohan," Kakarot said, with a chuckle, "I guess you get back pains when you're pregnant,"

"Yeah . . ." I gasped, "Gods, that feels good,"

Kakarot chuckled then tilted my head a little before kissing me. I reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck, deepening the kiss as I turned, difficultly, so that I was facing him, my legs hooking around his waist. We kissed for a while, taking time to enjoy the other's taste and feel as Kakarot's hands roamed over my body, lingering at my belly.

"It's kicking," he smiled.

"I know," I winced, then laughed, "I can feel it, Kakarot . . . and that's not the only thing I can feel,"

I could feel him hardening beneath me, rubbing against my ass in a way that had me turned on just as badly. He blushed and kissed me again, whilst his hands went around, gripping my ass, his hardened member prodding against my inner thigh, rocking his hips a little.

My heart was racing; I could feel it hammering against my chest . . . against his chest. I couldn't believe this was happening; I wanted it to happen so badly, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I suddenly jolted and went ridged when I felt his finger push into me. So sudden yet expected. I gripped onto him, pushing back onto his hand so that his fingers were embedded inside me.

"W-whoa," Kakarot gasped, "That's going to be a tight fit,"

"Be gentle, please," I whimpered; although I had sex with Krillin, I knew that Kakarot was going to be bigger.

The sounds of water hitting the side of the tub, and my heavy panting rebounded off the walls as he thrusted down onto his hand, his fingers scraping inside. I looked up at him as he pulled his fingers out, and, immediately, I felt his cock press against my entrance. I jolted; he really big, bigger than what I was expecting, and I almost cried out as it was pushed into me, stretching me almost painfully. I whimpered and thought about stopping it there; he was hurting.

Kakarot must have noticed my fear because he was kissing me again, stroking my hair and my sides until I relaxed, before pushing himself in entirely. I cried out then, panting, as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Hah . . . s-sorry, babe," Kakarot gasped as he wrapped one arm around me, gripping my shoulder and gripping my waist with the other.

I whimpered and whispered reassurance before he took my breath away; thrusting in slow and gently, kissing me to cushion the pain. As our pace increased, water began to spill out from the tub as I bounced on his lap, holding onto him, close enough to hear Kakarot's heart pounding against his chest.

"Nngh . . . hah . . . ha-ahh . . . K-Kakarot . . ." my nails dug into him, "I-I'm gonna . . . ah!"

"V-Vegeta . . . I'm . . . so close! Nngh!"

We became erratic and the warm feeling inside intensified until I finally came, gasping when I felt his seed fill me. I collapsed into his arms, panting hard as he leaned back against the back of the bath. I rested my head on his chest, listening as his heart slowed to its rhythmic beat. He stroked my hair again, and then suddenly sat up, looking shocked.

"K-Kakarot?" I looked at him worriedly, "W-what's wrong?"

"I haven't finished the dishes yet . . . and I still have the floor to vacuums," Kakarot said in a rush, standing up.

"W-well . . . I'll quickly wash my hair and help you," I volunteered.

"No, no, I-I'll do it," Kakarot said quickly, "You just relax; I can handle it,"

I grabbed his hand as he stepped out of the bath.

"Kakarot, I will help," I told him sternly, "I just need to wash up, and I'll get out and help, alright?"

". . . . Okay," Kakarot gave in with a smile.

With that, he quickly collected his clothes and left, leaving me to the, now half-full, bath. I sighed then lay back into the water, closing my eyes to calm myself, but chuckled when I saw that my belly poked out of the water, like an island. Island . . . Kame House . . . Krillin . . . I sat up again as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I missed him. After almost two weeks, and after all the hurt, I still thought about him . . . I still ached for him to love me. I gripped my hair. What was wrong with me?

I let my hands fall; I still needed to heal, that was all. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the bath, drying off and wrapping a towel around my waist. I halted suddenly.

"Where are my clothes?"

* * *

_Goten's POV_

School was boring. Today had been going so slow; I almost fell asleep in class about five or six times . . . maybe seven or eight. The last class was maths . . . that was the class where I almost fell asleep the sixth time and possibly the seven or eighth. I couldn't believe this! My mum didn't usually worry about sending me to school, yet here I was, dying of boredom, and to make it worse, I wasn't allowed to invite anyone to my house unless it was a weekend or a holiday. But . . . that may be because we leave far out in the country and it usually took me about an hour to get there flying. I'm faster than a jet at full speed so to an average car . . . pfft, why am I trying to calculate how long it'll take for a car to get to my place? I hated maths; absolutely despised it! Mum said I was like dad with that; apparently he wasn't any good at maths either. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, casually looking around my class. I hadn't seen Trunks all day. It didn't worry me, though; his mum wasn't as strict as mine when it came to education.

"Goten! _Six_ legs on the ground, please!" my teacher yelled at me.

I hadn't noticed that I was rocking on my chair, but I quickly dropped my chair.

"S-sorry, miss," I apologized and made it look as if I was concentrating on my work.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the teacher set us homework in the form of a sheet; we had to have it completed by tomorrow or she'd call our parents or something like that; I think she said something about detention too. I ran out of the school building as quick as I could and rushed around to the alleyway where I shot into the sky. Gohan had told me that I had to be discrete when we fly. I didn't understand why though; he and his 'girlfriend' always fly around, so why couldn't I?

I pondered this as I flew across a forest not too far from the city.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

I stopped short when a voice echoed from below me. Was that Trunks? I blinked in confusion; what was he doing out here? I quickly descended into the forest and looked around. At first, the only person I saw was a girl with long black and pink hair, but then I spotted Trunks in front of her, looking a little annoyed.

"Hey, Trunks!"

I ran over to him then stopped short when I got to him. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying and he looked a little pale. Trunks smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Goten, just the man I wanted to see," he laughed.

"Hm? What about?" I blinked.

"Have you seen my dad?" he asked, "Did he come to your house or anything?"

"Ah, yeah, he did about a week ago," I said, "My mum yelled at him and said something about him 'not staying'. Why, what happened?"

"My dad's sick," Trunks said quietly, "I want to bring him back home, but mum and grandpa don't want him there; they're too busy worrying about their stupid company,"

He hung his head and everything became quiet. I looked up at the girl standing beside him, then noticing the horns on her head.

"Wicked horns, you going to a party or something?" I asked.

She growled.

"I was born with them," she huffed.

"Oh," Trunks looked up, "I'm sorry, Goten, this is Isuzuly; she's from the future . . . Isuzuly, this is-,"

"Goten, I know," the girl said, then smiled, "So, wanna help us find Vegeta?"

At first, I wasn't sure; I mean, I had to get home otherwise my mum would get angry. But, then again, I might not have to go to school tomorrow. I smiled.

"Sure; we can have an adventure,"

Trunks chuckled.

"Adventure time it is,"

* * *

**AN**

A friend of mine on DeviantART asked if I could add her OC, Isuzuly, into this story. I thank her, because, if it wasn't for her, I'd still have a writer's block ^^;


	5. 4 Nightmare

**4- Nightmare**

_Trunks' POV_

I was glad Goten arrived, one, because he's well-known company, and two, he's a talker, which made it easier for me to distinguish where he was, unlike Isuzuly, who was too quiet; I had turned to see if she was still following me, and then BAM! She's right there in front of me. It honestly scared the hell out of me. We continued walking, since, unlike Goten and Isuzuly, I had forgotten to bring a jacket. Smart, right? A boy goes out looking for his dad, doesn't know how long it'll take, and forgets to brings the essentials like warmth, food, and water; I was parched and my stomach was lurching painfully. So, by the time night fell, I was shivering rather violently and was becoming quite weak.

"Alright, I think we should set up camp here," Isuzuly spoke up as we stepped out to a clearing.

There was a large lake the stretched out across the plains, making it look kind of like an ocean. I smiled, Goten, his dad, and I used to go swimming here, usually chasing after fish to eat afterwards.

"What are we supposed to camp with?" Goten asked, "We don't have tents with us,"

Isuzuly blinked tediously at him before unlatching the backpack from her shoulder.

"I never come unprepared you know," she said as she pulled out three sleeping bags and a tarp, "I don't have a tent, but we can hook this tarp up to stop the snow from falling on us during the night,"

"Alright, Goten and I will go collect firewood then," I nodded at Goten.

"Okay, meet me back here in ten minutes, alright?" Isuzuly told them.

Goten and I nodded before setting off back into the forest to get some wood.

"Is she really from the future, Trunks?" Goten asked me as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I guess so, I mean, I haven't seen her time machine but she seems legit, besides, she said that her mother was Broly, so she may have come from an alternative universe or something," I guessed.

"Wow, that's cool," Goten laughed, "So . . . um . . . what exactly is wrong with your dad?"

I hesitated to reply, but he didn't seem to mind that I said Broly was a mother, so maybe he might understand.

"M-m-my dad . . . h-he's . . . going to . . . h-have a baby," I stuttered and shivered as a cool wind blew past us.

Suddenly, my vision began to become fuzzy, and I felt dizzy. I felt Goten's hand on my shoulder.

"T-Trunks, are you okay?"

My stomach gave a painful lurch; so this was starvation kicking in? I eyed Goten's school bag.

"Y-you wouldn't have something to eat on you would you?" I asked.

"Um," Goten quickly began searching through his schoolbag.

I stumbled down beside a tree, the dizziness worsening. I was panting as if I had completely run out of energy.

"G-G . . . G-Goten . . . p-please . . ." My vision began to fade as white spots flashed before my eyes.

"Trunks!" Goten's hand struck my face hard, "Cut it out; this isn't funny!"

Tears had somehow began to trickle down my cheek, I didn't know if it was because it actually hurt that much when Goten hit me, because I felt hurt by his actions, or because of the sickening feeling growing inside me.

"P-please . . . G-Goten . . . I h-haven't eaten . . . a-all day . . . I didn't even have dinner last night . . ." I gasped.

His eyes, from what I could make out, widened when he realised I really wasn't playing around and he searched deeper into his bag. Suddenly, I felt something hit my lap. Dazed, I looked down to see two sandwiches held in a blue see-through container.

"One would think to pack at least a lunch before searching for someone,"

I looked up to see Isuzuly, her arms crossed over her chest. I looked back down to the container, fumbling to open it due to my dazed state. I heard Isuzuly sigh as she knelt down in front of me to open the container before hand-feeding me.

"You should have planned before setting out, Trunks," she lectured me, "I know that you want to find your father, but you need to make sure that you take care of yourself too,"

I nodded as I swallowed the piece she had fed me.

"So, my suggestion is, tomorrow morning, we'll go back to your house and replan this whole search," Isuzuly continued, "Or, if you don't like that idea, we'll stop by Goten's house. You never know, maybe Goku might know where your dad is,"

I sighed dejectedly; it was no use arguing with her when she had a damn good point.

"But my mum's going to be furious," Goten spoke up, "She said that I wasn't allowed to see Trunks because she was angry with his dad, so . . . that would kind of be bad going to my house,"

I blinked; I wouldn't have thought that Goten would ever disobey his mother to the extent of helping me find the person she seemed to have. It confused me, though; why was she angry with my father?

* * *

_Goku's POV_

"That little brat is going to be grounded as soon as he gets home!" I winced as Chichi's voice rang through the house for the umpteenth time that night. It was really starting to annoy me to the point that my head began to throb painfully. We were both doing the dishes, as she saw fit that I'd help her do them, even though I did a whole heap this afternoon. If it hadn't been for Vegeta, I'd still be doing house work. I smiled a little remembering that I had stolen Vegeta's borrowed clothes, half by accident.

"He was supposed to be home over four hours ago!"

"Well, maybe he went to see Trunks," I suggested.

"He better not have!" she shrieked, "I specifically told him last week that he was not allowed to see him!"

"What?" I frowned, "Why not? I didn't hear this,"

Then again, she never really told me much other than yell at me for some simple mistakes.

"You wouldn't have agreed, since you wanted that bastard staying here," Chichi riffled on, "I don't want that slut or his son here again,"

My fists clenched, and I was glad I had just set the glass down.

"So, what; you're allowed to have your friends here, but I'm not?" I asked quietly.

She became quiet then, pausing before going back to scrub at the dish she held.

"I didn't say that,"

"It sure sounded like it," I responded, trying not to crush the dish in my hand, "And you sure show it, because every time my friends come around, you always have to find complications with them,"

"They're bad influences," Chichi replied simply.

"Yeah, just like everyone else I know," I whispered putting the last dish away.

Chichi sighed and became silent once more. I folded the towel and hung it on the hook where it belonged before heading to the bedroom. Gohan had already been sent to bed, though I doubted that he was sleeping; most of his friends would be still awake and we probably texting him. I was fine with that, but if Chichi found out, I knew that he'd be in trouble, even more so in the mood that she was in tonight.

Lightly, I tapped on his bedroom door that he shared with Goten, and entered. Sure enough, the light from his mobile light up the room. Gohan guiltily covered it as I came in. I smiled and sat down at the end of his bed, noticing how bare it seemed, and I wasn't because Goten wasn't there. No, his bed had been placed on the other side of the room since Gohan had gotten a double bed.

"Videl didn't want to come over?"

"Dad!"

I chuckled as his cheeks flushed a deep red, then I noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Hey, I was only playing around, Gohan," I quickly defended myself.

"I know," Gohan whispered, "It's not you; Videl's been afraid to come over lately because she doesn't want to get in mum's way,"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I don't know what's come over her lately,"

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but if she keeps it up, I'm gonna move out," Gohan admitted sadly, "I've talked to Videl, we could possibly find an apartment or something,"

This news made me depressed; it was as if Chichi was pushing away everything and everyone that made me happy; for all I knew, Goten might have convinced Bulma to let his stay a few nights, Chichi was getting tough on him too.

"D-dad?"

I looked up at Gohan and smiled before ruffling his hair.

"You should get some sleep; you don't want your mother catching you chatting on your phone," I told him before heading back to my room.

Chichi was already there, putting on her nightgown. I wondered if she had heard me and Gohan talking; I wished she did, if she hadn't, then she'd know how much hurt she was giving people, even outside our family. I was silent as I pulled off my gi and pulled on my pyjama shorts, before climbing in under the blankets. She climbed in shortly afterwards, cuddling up to me. I was . . . . Okay with that . . . until her hand moved further south.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her in disbelief, sitting up.

"We've both had a hard day, Goku; can't we leave it in a good way?"

I couldn't believe her. I shook my head.

"After the attitude you've been giving me all day, I don't think so," I told her.

She glowered at me,

"It's either this, or you can sleep on the couch," she hissed sharply.

"Gladly,"

I snatched up my pillow and a blanket from the end of the bed before storming out of the room, most likely leaving her in shock. I didn't care; if she was going to blackmail me, then she can forget it; she can sleep by herself. As I entered the lounge room, I heard a scratching at the door. Frowning, I set my pillow and blanket on the edge of the couch and opened the front door.

'_Meeooow'_

"Scratch?" even more surprised, I lifted up the small black cat, "What are you doing here?"

'_Meow'_

I looked up when I heard the floor creaking. Vegeta looked back at me, looking a little confused and pale, I could tell even in the dimness of the room. I walked over to where he stood, half out of the cupboard, and showed him Scratch.

"Looks like someone's worried about you," I chuckled.

Vegeta seemed to just barely pull a smile onto his face as he gently took Scratch from my hands. Scratch climbed up onto his shoulders and began nuzzling him, purring. I caressed Vegeta's cheek, causing him to look up at me.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yeah, it's just . . . th-the baby's keeping me up," Vegeta replied just as quietly, ". . . That a-and . . . I kind of . . . h-heard you and Chichi f-fighting,"

I smiled softly and held him to my chest.

"Don't worry about it; knowing her, it'll blow over by tomorrow," I assured him.

Vegeta nodded, though still seemed a little restless, Scratch could obviously sense something was wrong with him as he began to lick Vegeta's cheek.

"Silly cat," Vegeta smiled, gently pulling him down and holding him in his arms, "Why'd you come out here for?"

"Maybe he was worried," I guessed, "Or maybe Dr Briefs might have sent him to look after you,"

Vegeta smiled at me, though it was a sad smile.

"There's not much a cat can do to help someone who's pregnant,"

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged, "You never know,"

"Yeah, I guess," he gave a small chuckle, though it didn't sound right.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked again as I suddenly noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"I-I . . . I-I'm . . . f-fine . . . I just . . ." he was panting suddenly, leaning on the doorway. He gripped my shirt tightly, "I-I . . . I don't . . . I don't feel so good . . ."

I didn't even have time to get him sitting before he fainted in my arms. Scratch jumped up onto my shoulder. Nervously, I carried him over to the couch, pulling on a leaver that made the couch leapt out into a bed. Gently, I laid Vegeta down, before pulling the blanket over him as I snuggled down beside him.

"This pregnancy must be taking a lot out of him," I sighed.

'_Meow'_ Scratch agreed.

* * *

_Trunks' POV_

Goten was asleep before his head even touched the pillow. I smiled and shook my head; his family went to bed too early for me. The latest time he was ever allowed to stay up was about nine . . . he usually falls asleep earlier than that when he sleeps at my house, as for me . . . well, my latest was one in the morning, but mum usually made sure that I was in bed by nine, and asleep by ten. Isuzuly's sleeping bag was placed between me and Goten; something about knowing where we are. I guess it's like, if either of us got into trouble, if there was anything dangerous out here, we'd both have equal distances away from her, and I guess that would make it easier than having to wake up one in order to go to the other. I think. I wasn't sure entirely.

I looked up as Isuzuly placed more wood into the fire before climbing into her sleeping bag beside me.

"So what exactly _did_ happen to your parents?" I asked, curiously, "I mean, you haven't exactly gone into details on what happened, nor gave us any insight on 'said' bad guy. And what about those horns on your head?"

Isuzuly looked at me, becoming silent for a moment. She sighed and laid back into her sleeping bag.

"I guess, the first thing you should know is that I'm part Diclonius," she began, "Diclonius is a new breed, which was caused by a virus; a mutation, in my ancestral line,"

"Hold on, when me and Goten f . . . . I mean saw your mother he didn't have any horns on his head. He was completely normal so how did you get horns while he didn't?" I asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly," Isuzuly started, "There is a type of Diclonius that can infect someone with their vectors and turn that person's child into a Diclonius,"

"Oh, that would make sense . . . cool," I replied hesitantly, "What are vectors?"

I felt a rush of air brush by my ear, then, suddenly, a loud crash echoed across the lake. I spun around just in time to see a tree collapse into splinters. I shrunk back against her.

"W-what was that?" I quivered.

"That was me," Isuzuly said, "Or rather, my vectors,"

"What? That's what vectors do? Slice things up?" I cried, more terrified than anything.

"Don't worry, Trunks; I wouldn't ever hurt you," Isuzuly assured me, "Besides, it's not the only thing they can do,"

I jolted when I felt something brush against my head.

"They won't hurt you unless I command it to," Isuzuly told me, ". . . . Though, when I . . . get upset, I can't really control them,"

I gulped, and then smiled up at her.

"Well, we'll try our best not to get you upset, then," I laughed nervously, ". . . So, this bad guy you were talking about earlier . . . what's he all about?"

"D15 . . . he was created by Dr Gero for his revenge on the Z Fighters because they destroyed his androids." Isuzuly explained, "When I was a little girl, D15 destroyed my family and friends; I watched him slice them up, and there wasn't anything I could do! My mother tried to protect me for as long as he could, but, in the end, even he was met with the same fate,"

I was shocked hearing this, and I swore I could see her eyes begin to water, but she blinked and looked at me with a sad smile.

"If it hadn't been for my mother, I'd surely be dead," she whispered.

"Oh, wow,"

I felt sorry for her; it wouldn't have been easy living with those memories.

"Yeah, well . . . I'm hoping to change this timeline's path; maybe I'll be able to save more people," Isuzuly smiled, "But, know, let's get some rest; we've got a big day tomorrow,"

"Yeah . . ." I snuggled back down into the sleeping bag, "Maybe I might be able to see my dad too,"

"Maybe," Isuzuly said, pulling the blankets over herself.

I smiled and looked up at the sky. A crescent moon arched across the sky, reflecting off the surface of the moon. I hoped tomorrow I'd be able to see my dad; I missed him. A small cough escaped me before I rolled onto my side and falling asleep.

* * *

_Vegeta's POV_

_I was surrounded by darkness, a darkness that made me feel as if I were spiralling down into the depths that was as thick and suffocating as the pits of hell. Yet small bulbs of light surrounded me, revolving around my body as I fell deeper, __**deeper**__, until I was engulfed by an intense blue light; it was as if I had literally fallen into a pool. I looked around, noticing as the blue-water look was slowly dissolving into words, words that formed an image. As I sank further, the image and words became clearer. Suddenly, there was a flashing of lights before the image showed up pristine and clear. I gasped; Turles? Again, flashing lights and images passed by me, hearing and seeing words._

_**Beware . . . Vegeta**_

_I tried to clear my head, to wake up, but I continued to fall further still, strange figments and shapes passing by me. I reached up, trying to grab hold of anything to stop me from falling; I tried calling out, but my throat felt tight as if someone were strangling me. Deeper and deeper, it seemed, I fell; tumbling. The images and shapes passed by me more rapidly. Then, suddenly, everything went dark again and a pair of glowing eyes lit up before me. My chest tightened, recognising them immediately. Shenron's eyes!_

_**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED**__**!**_

_His voice echoed around me as if I was in a large empty room. Abruptly, the large dragon appeared around me, his giant head looming before me. I was expecting his body to constrict around me, crushing me, but, instead, it only circled around me at a safe distance, as if he was protecting me from an outside threat. I reached out to touch him, flinching when he moved slightly, though I calmed when he simply nuzzled my hand._

_Suddenly, he raised his head and looked down at me with his fiery eyes._

_**VEGETA . . . . BEWARE**__**!**_

_I found just enough of my voice to ask: "What do you mean . . . Shenron?"_

_He faded before my eyes and I suddenly dropped quickly; a scream escaping me; I was afraid, but I wasn't sure why. I could literally feel the air push past me as I fell fast. The deeper I fell, the more intense the images that flashed before my eyes were, and the more terrified I felt. That chocking feeling was attacking me, then, suddenly, Turles appeared again, except this time his expression mirrored my own, then, a splatter of blood splashed against a dark wall . . . _

My eyes flew open to shocked and concerned ones above me. Kakarot's hand was clamped over my mouth as if to stop me from screaming. He was panting too as he pulled me into his arms, his hand coming around to hold my head to his chest.

"It's alright; it's all over now, you're safe," he gasped.

I gulped, and then, realising that I was crying, I went wiped them away. As I did, Kakarot caught my hand gently. I looked up at him, seeing the worry and his eyes . . . and the fear. What was he afraid of? Shakily, I reached up to caresses his cheek, trying to show him that I was fine, and that I needed his support. A hesitant smile dimly lit up his features and he held my hand, then, suddenly, I was swept up into his arms again.

"Don't scare me like that, Vegeta," he whispered, and I could tell that he was crying himself, "You looked like you were in pain, a-and . . . I-I couldn't do anything to help you,"

"W-w-well . . . I-I-I'm j-just glad i-it's o-over," I stuttered, breathless.

"I-I . . . I wouldn't know what I would do if you didn't wake up," Kakarot said, rushed, "I tried to keep you from screaming, but you were struggling as if you were trying to escape. I-I just hope Chichi didn't hear you, but I'm glad you're alright, even if she did . . . I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back; I'd do everything in my power in order for you to stay, because I don't want you having dreams like that again, especially if you're alone,"

I really didn't want him to fight with Chichi, but I had more luck trying to convince a bee to drink ale; ale is bitter, pollen is sweet. I'd know what I'd choose if I was the bee, so I knew I had no chance of dissuading him. I suddenly felt his lips on my neck, kissing me softly, and biting gently. I shivered and let out a shaky moan. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I've been thinking, Vegeta," Kakarot whispered, "Maybe we should visit Dr Briefs," he cupped a hand over my belly, "You know, to check that everything is alright in there,"

"Y-yeah," I nodded, giving a small smile, "I-I mean, that would be for the best, as . . . well . . . n-no . . . no other doctor would . . . would able to . . ." I gulped, "You know,"

"They wouldn't be able to comprehend how special you are," Kakarot smiled, caressing my cheek.

I looked up at him, at first a little confused by what he said, but then I smiled, blushing a little. Kakarot kissed me again, and then lay back down on his pillow, enticingly. I couldn't help but giggle as I lay down atop of him, nuzzling him, though I quivered a little feeling his rock-hard member pushing up against my thighs. He gripped me tight, though not tight enough to hurt me. I closed my eyes and let him explore my body.

* * *

_Writer's POV_

Although, Vegeta's dream was not easily dismissed in the waves of longing and lust, neither he, nor Goku would have thought that it may have meant something, since, as the two Saiyans were enveloped in each other's hold, dark clouds rolled in across the sky, blocking out the crescent moon. Of course, summoning a dragon was difficult without letting other people know, but, in the darkness of twilight, it was the best cover; no one would have suspected anything. If Vegeta was to know that his dream actually meant something, he'd know that something wasn't right, though, even as his nightmare replayed in his mind, Vegeta couldn't resist his lusting mate and soon, the dream was lost to desire. However, not too far from the forest of which Goten, Trunks and Isuzuly slept, unaware, golden orbs sent shadows across the night grass as a group surrounded them. Red eyes glinted in the light, a smirk pulling across sharp teeth. The group was silent as the tallest, three times the size of an average human, stepped up towards the dragon balls.

"SHENRON, ARISE!"

There was a millisecond of silence before the large green dragon erupted from the seven balls, his large body extending up into the darkened sky. There were a few gasps from the group; of course, never actually seeing the dragon up close, only ever hearing from rumours of what he looked like, though the first stood, unfazed, the smirk still stuck in place as if it were stapled into place. Finally, Shenron reared up, his glowing red eyes glaring down at them as if daring them to ask a wish, demanding to know why he was awoken.

_**WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? TELL ME YOUR WISH NOW!**_

His voice filled the sky and seemed to be coming from everywhere. The tallest man chuckled.

"My wish . . . ? My wish cannot be granted by you, of course; it is not within your power," he laughed, "But, there is a certain someone you can bring back so that I may achieve what I most desire,"

_**TELL ME NOW! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?**_

Shenron seemed to be getting irritated by this newcomer, and, as such, a low growl escaped him as he spoke.

"Alright, alright, no need to get tetchy now," the man snickered, "Now, let me think . . . who do I want back . . . ? Ah, I know, SHENRON, I WISH FOR THE SAIYAN ROGUE, TURLES, TO BE BROUGHT BACK!"

There was a low growl as if Shenron was sighing in irritation; they always want people to be brought back.

_**VERY WELL, IT HAS BEEN DONE! YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! **_

Shenron's eyes flashed before Turles appeared before him, looking quite confused.

_**FAREWELL!**_

With that, the dragon balls rose and shot out in several different directions, disappearing along with the eternal dragon. Turles looked around, his features seemingly stuck in a confused state, before his eyes landed on the tall man in front of him. He immediately put the pieces together.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And why did you bring me back?"

The man laughed, as with the others. Turles didn't seem pleased with this as a reply and his power swelled.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT!"

"Alright, calm down," the man chuckled, "I am known as Diclonius 15, or, simply, D15, and as to why you are here . . . well, I know about that 'falling-out' that you had with a certain Saiyan, well, how would you like a little pay-back?"

"What's the catch?" Turles asked immediately.

"Nothing at all, I just want your help destroying the Z-fighters," D15 replied, "So . . . you in?"

* * *

**A.N:** Isuzuly and D15 belong to Moonangellovers via devintART I do have permission to use them


	6. 5 Acceptance and Forgiveness

**5- Acceptance and Forgiveness**

_Vegeta's POV_

'_Prrr, prrr, prrr'_

I was awoken by a loud purring and I opened my eyes to find Scratch sleeping atop of my bulging belly. I smiled and stroked his for, making him purr louder. Kakarot stirred beside me, and soon his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but smile as he settled down beside him again, nuzzling against his chest as his hands lightly and sleepily ran across my back. I had just gotten comfortable when I noticed how light the room was. Bolting upright, and a sudden jump of my heart, I suddenly remembered where I was; in the middle of the Son's living room, lying beside Kakarot; that wouldn't have been easy to explain if anyone saw us.

I looked around quickly, first noticing the clock on the wall above the television, reading five to eight, which increased my anxiety. I ducked back down and peered around cautiously; no one seemed to be up, though I was sure at least Gohan would have been. Even though it was the weekend, he was usually up early due to habit. I prepared myself to quickly hide myself back in my little makeshift room, but I was suddenly faced with a problem. Kakarot was still asleep and, due to my four-and-a-half-month pregnant belly, my agility and movement was severely impaired. Which would mean that, for me to get around, would be to slowly make my way around the pull-out bed, but that would mean precious minutes wasted; I couldn't risk being seen . . . But I also couldn't risk being seen sleeping beside Kakarot, and that would be ten times worse. Panicking, I shook Kakarot's shoulder.

"Hn?" Kakarot yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Wh-what's wrong?"

I pressed a finger to his lip before pointing to the clock.

"Sh-shit," Kakarot sat up a little, "H-has anyone seen you?"

"I don't think so," I whispered, "But I can't get back to the cupboard without help,"

"Finally awake, are you?"

The sudden cold, hostile voice made my heart nearly jump out of my chest, before it sank. I looked up at Kakarot to see his eyes narrowed and glaring at someone behind me. I gulped before daring a glance over my shoulder. Chichi stood glaring, mainly at me, her arms folded and her hair wrapped in a towel. She had obviously seen us already and had taken a shower to wait for us to wake up, which, I'll admit, was considerate of her.

"I have no idea what's going on here, so someone better start explaining," she said acidly.

"I couldn't leave him out in the cold, Chichi," Kakarot replied flatly, as though he was trying not to lose his temper, "He had nowhere else to go,"

"So, basically, you've been lying to me," Chichi said lowly.

"It isn't like you've never lied to me," Kakarot whispered, as if he was merrily wondering out loud.

After giving a hurt glare at him, she turned on me, though her gaze seemed to have softened some.

"You don't look a hundred percent fine, I agree, but what I would like to know is," she paused for a moment, glancing at Kakarot, "Who's child are you carrying?"

I stared at her, absolutely shocked.

"H-how . . . ?"

"It is quite obvious," Chichi pointedly glanced at my bulging belly, "And that would explain the vomiting I've been hearing in the mornings; I thought it was Gohan at first, but he always seemed fine when I saw him, same with Goten, and I _knew_ it definitely wasn't Goku," at that point, she glared at Kakarot again.

"S-so . . . you already knew?" I asked quietly.

"I knew someone else was here, yes . . . but you haven't answered my question,"

"Right . . . i-it's . . . it's Krillin's," I whispered.

"K-Krillin-wait, what; you're kidding!" Chichi cried, looking utterly disgusted.

"He played me, I fell for it, now I have to live with the consequences, yes, I know," I sighed.

"S-so this . . . ?" she gestured to the couch Kakarot and I was on.

"Vegeta collapsed last night and I wanted to keep an eye on him," Kakarot explained, "Nothing happened,"

He wasn't telling the whole truth, obviously . . . well, we didn't actually do . . . um . . . _'it'_, but we were kissing and . . . erm . . . touching; other than that, _'nothing happened'_, mainly because Kakarot was being cautious, thinking that he would hurt me. Chichi seemed to be convinced by Kakarot's words and nodded, before giving me, believe it or not, a worried glance.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"U-um . . . I-I think . . . four and a half months, give or take," I replied.

She frowned at that and I couldn't blame her; I looked bigger than almost five months. I shuddered to think of the possibility of it being twins; from what I had seen and half experienced, it was difficult taking care of one. Then I thought maybe it was the fact that I was a Saiyan; for all I knew, Saiyan pregnancies could be shorter than humans; I had never experienced a Saiyan pregnancy before mine. I gathered that Chichi had thought it through whilst she was in the shower, or bath, because she seemed to understand, at least, I hoped so.

"Are you . . . angry?" Kakarot asked suddenly, though quietly.

"I am mad that you lied to me and went behind my back, yes, but we'll talk about that later," Chichi glared, though her gaze softened as she continued, "Although, it is in your nature to help people, Goku, so I can't 'shoot you down' because of that," she paused with a sigh, "I guess . . . we can sort something out; make a proper bed for Vegeta . . . we're going to have to send you to someone else's place just for the day so Goku and I can . . . sort things out,"

I nodded hesitantly, though the way the paused at the end made me think that she wanted me somewhere where I couldn't 'witness' anything, or hear anything. I hoped they weren't going to fight again. I felt anxiety about the 'somebody else's place'; I was . . . pretty damn sure that there wouldn't be many volunteers. Again, I couldn't blame them . . . who would want to look after a pregnant Saiyan _male_, the same Saiyan that used to terrorise the Earth? It didn't obviously leave me with a lot of friends, especially more so after the . . . 'Majin' incident, although. . . Maybe Piccolo could help? I shook my head; why would he want to waste his time looking after me; he had the entire Earth to look after, along with guiding Dende.

Kakarot sat up suddenly, and I knew he had come up with . . . at least I hoped . . . a good substitute to take care of me.

"Vegeta, I know you're going to hate who I'm going to suggest, but, face it, it's going to get quite awkward the next time you two met, and we need to sort it out," he said.

I stared at him; surely he was suggesting . . . no, h-he wouldn't do that. I gave him a pleading look as a bad, nervous feeling started to overwhelm me. He nodded and I almost burst into tears . . . well . . . . Actually, I did, but I was trying hard not to make it obvious that I had, but, obviously, I must have been trembling because I soon felt Kakarot's arms around me.

"I know it's going to be hard, Vegeta, but . . . we're all fighters and we stand by each other; it is . . . _essential_ that you two work things out,"

"Kakarot," I shook my head, "This isn't like returning from rehab, or anything like that; Krillin was my _ex-lover_. This won't be hard, this will be difficult on an 'expert' level, and I'm no fucking expert at this," I broke again, tears dripping from my chin, "I can't do this; just the mere thought of him brings a horrible feeling in my chest and stomach . . . I-I . . . I can't bear to imagine seeing him face-to-face after what he's done,"

"Vegeta," Kakarot gently shook me, "You're stronger than this. All these years you've wanted to be stronger than me, but you haven't succeeded, well here's your chance; go to Krillin's and prove that you can take on anything . . . . ." his voice dropped to a mere whisper, "Because, if I was in your shoes . . . I don't think I'd be able to do it,"

I stared up at him, completely stunned by what he had said. He wanted me to be stronger . . . but . . . I-I couldn't . . . I feared the very thought of being in Krillin's presence. How could I when Kakarot even admitted that he couldn't if he was in my position? But . . . I also saw where he was coming from; he needed to know that I was still me; that I still craved to be stronger than him, even though that craving had become tiresome. With one final look of worry and fear towards him, I bowed my head and nodded . . . it's what he wanted, and I didn't want to disappoint him. Kakarot's hands, that had been squeezing my arms slightly, patted my shoulder before he embraced me.

"Good job, Vegeta," he whispered, "I'm so proud of you,"

I rested my head into his chest, as my tears trickled down my cheeks; I still feared to see Krillin, but I had to do something to fix our little . . . 'situation'. I knew if it went alright, it wouldn't just benefit Krillin and myself, but Kakarot too; of course, he must be suffering too! How could I have been so selfish? Why hadn't I seen it? . . . Because he didn't want me to know that he was distressed by our situation too.

"I'm so sorry, Kakarot," I whispered, "I'm so, so sorry; I didn't know,"

I felt his arms tighten around me, felt his lips press discreetly against my cheek. I could see Chichi watching us, curiously and suspiciously. I patted Kakarot's back and he pulled back, also remembering that Chichi was still in the room.

"Right, I'll drive you there; I don't want you flying too far while you're pregnant," Kakarot said, "That wouldn't be very good for your health or the baby's health,"

I nodded and sat back, then feeling a sharp pain run through my back. I gasped and instinctively hunched over. Immediately I felt hands touch my shoulder and back; one I recognised as Kakarot's and the other I guessed was Chichi's.

"V-Vegeta, are you okay?" Kakarot asked, worriedly, "I-Is it tha baby?"

"N- . . . N-no . . . j-just . . . my back just hurts," I gasped.

Kakarot rubbed my back gently and got me to sit up straight again before helping me to get dressed as he asked Chichi to get me painkillers. I didn't know how the painkillers were supposed to help; they never did much for me. Kakarot caught my gaze and gently stroked my thigh reassuringly, smiling a little before kissing me. Then he helped me into the kitchen; he was worried that I would collapse again. Chichi was handing me a glass of water and a tablet, when their phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Chichi answered, ". . . You don't say; you know Goten didn't come home last night, neither; I figured he was at your house . . . . No . . . . Well, we'll keep an eye out for him,"

She hung up the phone, looking thoroughly worried.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot asked.

"That was Bulma, apparently Trunks run off last week and she assumed he was here . . ."

I froze . . . . Trunks? H-he wouldn't . . . . why? Was he looking for me? He was out in the snow, risking his life to look for me? My chest seemed to tighten . . . w-w . . . . w-was he . . . . No, surely not . . . . H-he knew how to defend himself . . . . Yet, knowing how to defend yourself doesn't exactly guarantee complete safety . . . w-what if he was starving? W-what if he was . . . ?

"Vegeta," Kakarot gripped my shoulders, and I realised I was trembling and probably looked deathly pale, judging from his worried gaze, "He'll be alright . . . he's probably with Goten; they're unbeatable together you know,"

He smiled a little and I managed to smile back; he was right; after all, they're both half-Saiyans and they knew quite well how to fend for themselves. I let out a long sigh and relaxed with this small comfort; I wasn't going to be fully comfortable unless I had Trunks within my sight.

Anyway, before long, wrapped in a blanket and a pillow on my lap, just in case, and a sleeping Scratch on top, I was waiting in the car; Kakarot was talking to Chichi, perhaps to say 'see ya later' or something; I wasn't sure, but I had a sudden tingle down the back of my neck, as if . . . . As if someone was watching me. I peered out to the snow-covered landscape, looking for anyone, or anything, that would prove my suspicious feeling, but I didn't see anyone.

I dared a glance towards the woods just a couple of meters away from the car . . . . That was the spot where I figured my feeling was coming from; just looking towards the trees sent shivers down my spine; instead, I turned back to where I could see Kakarot and Chichi, placing the pillow in front of the window facing the forest. Finally, Kakarot slid into the car, and, soon, we were headed towards Kame House.

* * *

_Krillin's POV_

I was surprised to be awoken by a phone call, and even more surprised to find out it was Chichi; bizarre.

"_Goku's bringing Vegeta over to you; he and I need to sort out a few things for him . . . plus, Goku wants you two to . . . make up, or whatever,"_

"Um . . . . Okay, sure, I guess . . . ." I sighed one, that pause meant that Goku was in for a very long lecture once he got back, and two, it would've paid if I had more than a half-hour warning.

It was a quick call, and I had stared blankly at the phone for a moment before deciding it best to warn the others that Vegeta was going to be arriving . . . . It was going to be harder to explain the fact that he was also pregnant . . . and that it was _my_ fault that he was.

However, the task seemed quite simple; 18, I guess, had obviously expected it; Master Roshi wasn't fussed, though I don't think he understood what I had meant when I told him the Vegeta was pregnant . . . all I had to worry about was if Yamcha or Tien showed up . . . . That would be a disaster to say at the least; they would do anything to humiliate Vegeta, especially since neither of them had the chance to do their dares, and I was hoping that they wouldn't get the chance. Before I knew it, Goku had arrived and he was carrying Vegeta who was wrapped up in a blanket..

"He fell asleep on the way over," Goku chuckled nervously.

I smiled a little then frowned as a little black cat followed after him.

"Scratch?"

"Yeah, he sort of followed Vegeta back to my house," Goku chuckled again, and gently lay Vegeta down on the couch, "He'll be alright here, won't he? Vegeta, I mean,"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Though, I hoping Yamcha and Tien don't come over . . ."

Goku smiled a little and looked down at Vegeta, stroking his hair a little. The movement brought up an earlier thought, though I wasn't sure if I should ask him or not . . . cringing a little, I asked him.

"U-um . . . . H-have . . . . You and Vegeta . . . . Urm . . . ya know . . . ." I trailed off, suddenly going bright red.

"Huh? Oh . . . . U-uh . . . . W-why would you say something like that?" Goku laughed nervously.

"So . . . you have?"

"I didn't say that!" this time the blush was on Goku's face, realising that, Goku sighed, "For your ears only, got it,"

"It's okay, I'm fine with it . . . it's just . . . . I don't know, you two just seem to . . . act differently when you're with each other," I said, just as nervous.

"What, really?" Goku blinked, and then shrugged, "Never noticed it . . . . But . . . we have . . . . Ya know . . . been 'in bed' together. Please, don't tell Chichi, okay? She's only helping because she thinks we're not,"

"It's alright, secrets safe with me," I smiled.

Seemingly relaxed, Goku sighed.

"Well, I better go," he said rather reluctantly, "Take good care of him, alright, and call me if anything happens . . . . Even the small things,"

I chuckled.

"He'll be fine,"

* * *

Vegeta didn't wake up for at least another hour. At that time, I had been watching TV, with the volume on low, and watching Scratch who seemed to have a fondness for Vegeta's hair and chest. He woke up with a start and stared at the television screen for a while before realizing where he was. He, quite literally, jumped up, as if he'd been poked by something sharp. Then he saw me . . . and his eyes filled with fear. Vegeta looked around desperately; I'm guessing he was half-hoping to see Goku somewhere. Realising he wasn't there, he sat down, pulling the blankets tightly around himself, and just stared at me.

An awkward silence filled the room, and I wished that 18 hadn't left with Marron to go shopping. Eventually, I broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

He flinched and almost slipped off the edge off the chair, and for a moment he was completely silent . . . then, he spoke.

"I-I h-haven't had breakfast . . . ." his voice was so quite I had hardly heard him, but I managed to decipher what he had said.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?" I asked, "You can show me what you'd like,"

From the look he gave me, it was as if I had sentenced him to a life-time in hell. He whimpered slightly, but nodded; again, I guessed it was because, as Chichi had told me, Goku wanted us to get along again. So he followed me into the kitchen, a little slow, but judging by how big his belly was, I guess it couldn't be helped. He stepped cautiously in, as if he was expecting to have someone jump in on him, then . . . . Someone actually _did_ jump out.

Well, no, not jump out, just someone who was in the kitchen who I hadn't planned to have in the kitchen, at all. Yamcha stared back at us, and then Vegeta let out a cry and flattened himself against the wall outside the kitchen. I saw the smirk that pulled on Yamcha's lips and went to stop me, but, being so much taller than me, he easily over-looked me and followed Vegeta.

I followed after him just as quickly and saw him rip Vegeta's blanket off of him. Immediately Vegeta crouched on the floor and covered his head; he obviously didn't want Yamcha to find out he was pregnant as much as I did.

But he saw.

"Ha, so it _is_ true," he laughed, "Not only has the great 'Prince of all Saiyans' gotten himself pregnant," he nudged Vegeta sharply in the back a few times with his shoe as he said this, "He's also gone soft . . . _and_ fat,"

"Yamcha, that's enough," I quickly stepped in front of Vegeta, half because Vegeta had gotten up to retaliate, "I think you should go,"

"Aw, come on; I just want to have some fun," Yamcha smirked, looking at Vegeta, "Looks like he wants to 'play' too . . . you want to play, don't ya, you fatty,"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET _YOURSELF_ KNOCKED-UP AND SEE HOW SKINNY YOU ARE?!"

I was shocked hearing Vegeta shout like that; it seemed like forever since he had done it last, but I saw the tears, and the frustration; he didn't want Yamcha there, and he didn't like what Yamcha was trying to do. I couldn't agree with him more.

"Yamcha, you need to leave _now_," I told him firmly, though trying to remain calm.

Yamcha sneered at me, and then continued to taunt Vegeta.

"Come on, Vegeta, when was the last time you fought with someone; I bet you're _begging_ for an excuse to fight again," he smirked, but Vegeta didn't move, he just glared, "That's what I thought; you're nothing but a fat slutty whore,"

Silence . . . absolutely silence . . . . It scared me . . . . I wasn't sure if Vegeta was silently seething or if he was crying; I didn't want to look up at him, instead I intensified my glare on Yamcha. Yamcha simply smirked.

"Do you wanna know who dared Krillin to do what he did to you?"

"I don't need to know; I have quite a good idea who it was," Vegeta said quietly, though his glare was deadly.

"Heh, alright . . . so do you want to know what Krillin dared _me_ to do to you?" Yamcha asked snidely.

"Yamcha, that's enough. Go!" I yelled at him.

But I knew Vegeta was pondering exactly what Yamcha meant by that; I felt his eyes on me, and I knew I had betrayed him again.

"Do you want to know?" Yamcha teased, "What he dared me to do . . . ?" he paused then suddenly gripped Vegeta's arm tightly and pulled him towards him, "He wanted me to _'fondle'_ you,"

Vegeta's eyes went wide and looked at me with hurt that was beyond what I could stand. I hung my head in shame. Yamcha laughed at our reactions, then abruptly pinned Vegeta to the wall. Immediately, Vegeta began to struggle, but Yamcha quickly regained control over him and shoved a hand under Vegeta's pants.

Vegeta gasped and flinched, his whole body going ridged. I turned away; I couldn't watch, I wanted to stop it, but I knew I had no chance. I could hear Vegeta whimper and I knew that this was just as bad for him as it was for me. Before long, it finally came to an end and Vegeta slumped to the floor in tears. Yamcha left just moments later and I was left to the sound of Vegeta's tears.

"How could you . . . ?" Vegeta whispered, and I finally looked up at him, "How could you dare that _bastard_ to do something like _that_ to me? What do you guys have; a group that's all about torturing me?!"

"Vegeta, j-just- . . ."

"Forget it!" Vegeta cried, then, before I knew it, he had run out of the house.

* * *

Flying above the blue sea, I was trying to find Vegeta's ki, thinking about what 18 had told me those few weeks back, she was right. I shouldn't be joining friends that torture a man who had so much torture in his life, more than what can be handled by anyone else. I looked down then spotted something very strange; I stopped to stare at a person with pink hair, horns on his head. He was shirtless, wearing blood red jeans, which were held up by black leather straps around his wrists with silver spikes on them.

I flew down to see who he was. He must have heard me land because he turned. His eyes where a light purple colour, unusual. He was staring at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked.

For a while, he didn't seem to reply but then he opened his mouth.

"I am D19." he said his voice was heavy with an accent.

Oddly, I didn't know what it was; it wasn't heard around here. D19 looked at me then raised an eyebrow, "You were searching for someone?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I was looking for Vegeta; I wanted to apologize to him." I said.

"For what?"

"Well it's not easy to say, but I was on a dare with my friends. Who dared me to . . . well, sleep with him but then I got him pregnant. I rejected him, besides he's just stubborn as shit,"

I looked at d19 whose eyebrows scrunched in disgust. Was it something I said?

"I smell an android on you," he stated, and then continued, "Let me say something to you. Torturing another soul is harmful, android lover. You think joining two people to hurt another person's feelings saying that he who hurt you in the past when he came. You and your friends act like Brutus for what he had done to Julius Caesar, the anger, the shock, and the betrayer of friendship, that is what you and your friends act. Vegeta is Julius Caesar and you are Brutus with the roman counsel to stab Julius Caesar to the death. Think about that." He said, before he turned and left.

I was standing there when he left; to me he had a fairly good point from what he said. Even 18 was correct, Vegeta had more torture in his life than anyone of us could have handled. I mean he was with the tyrant Frieza all of his life and had many scars in the past, while we...us humans...Had no scars in our lives we had happiness, we had joy, but there were some times where we have scars in childhood and some not. But that's the way things went in the world_._

* * *

_Vegeta's POV_

I sat crying in the middle of a clearing within a small forest. My eyes burned with the tears and I had curled myself into a ball . . . well as much as a ball as my belly would allow. I couldn't believe Yamcha had done that to me . . .

_~Flashback~_  
Yamcha's hand slid under my pants and I gave a sharp gasp as my body went ridged. I stared at him with wide eyes; his hand was tight around my cock, and then he was stroking it slowly, his eyes seemed to be glued onto me. I looked away and whimpered quietly; the way he was stroking me, it . . . it hurt. I didn't know if it was because he had coarse hands or because he _wanted_ it to hurt me; I could imagine it being both reasons.

I was certainly shocked and disappointed at myself when I actually had a reaction to it; I didn't understand it, it hurt . . . but I was aroused by it. It disgusted me. He squeezed tightly then and I whimpered once more and clenched my eyes shut. I know Krillin couldn't help, but it still hurt that he didn't at least try. Yamcha continued to torture me; pumping my cock hard and fast. I didn't look at him; I couldn't; I absolutely refused to. Finally, though, he stopped, but then he suddenly gripped my wrist tightly again and pulled me in close. I looked up at him.

"You know, what," he whispered so quietly I was sure Krillin couldn't hear as I struggled to, "I think I know why Krillin liked you so much; you're so submissive, even when you don't want it . . . unless," he suddenly grinded his hips against mine, and I stifled a yelp, "You're such a little slut," he hissed, "You want it with whoever ready to offer,"

I shook my head and pulled out of his grip; it wasn't true; it _wasn't_! I just wanted him to leave me alone; I wanted _everyone_ to leave me alone. Yamcha gave a chuckle and left . . .  
_~End of Flashback~_

I stared down at the ground to a small pool of water, seeing my own reflection. I hardly recognised myself; my face was pale and tear stained, and my eyes were dark like I hadn't had enough sleep. I sighed.

"I'm such a wreck," I whispered.

"No you're not," the sudden voice made me jump, and I looked up to see Krillin.

I looked away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Vegeta . . . . I-I know . . . that I shouldn't have hurt you like that; you didn't deserve it," Krillin said as he sat down beside me, "I've been thinking about it more and more, and the more I think about it, the more I realise that I should have _never_ tried to do something like what I did . . . I know you're trying to fit in and to be a better person; I see that . . . it's just . . . I-I'm sorry I didn't realize it _before_ I hurt you,"

I took time to digest what he was saying, and he seemed to allow me my time. I knew Kakarot wanted us to get along again, but I can't just _pretend_ that it's fixed; maybe Krillin really was sorry . . . but it could also be one of his 'games'. Then again . . . I _was_ the 'bad guy' and maybe I did deserve to be knocked around a little.

"I know what you're thinking," Krillin said, suddenly, "Please don't think it's your fault; it's mine entirely and I shouldn't have done it . . . I know you've had to put up with quite a lot during your life; I've witnessed some of them . . . I shouldn't really hold it against you even though you may be an . . . um . . . arrogant . . . person at times,"

"Some of that may be true," I whispered, "But I don't know if I can truly believe what you say,"

"I know," Krillin whispered.

"I know I'm not exactly an idol person; I know that . . . I know people don't like me because of how I used to be; I know I still have enemies . . . I _am_ trying, but it's hard when people are trying to tempt me into my old habits," my voice raised a little, though I didn't expect it to, "and on top of that, I have to live with so much pain; I can't do anything without having pain shoot through my back, and being so uncomfortable that I can't sleep at night . . . !"

I sighed and gripped my head; I shouldn't get angry at him, we were supposed to be working things out, not fighting. I could feel the baby kick inside me, sending sharp pains through me, along with the earlier shots of pain up my back. Krillin's hand touched my shoulder and I looked towards him. His eyes were filled with concern as he saw that I had tears in my eyes once more.

"Are you in pain now?" he asked softly, gently rubbing my back.

I stared at him, then, bursting into tears, I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Krillin's arms came around me and he held me close, allowing me to just . . . cry. He whispered words of reassurance and encouragement.

"I-I . . . I d-didn't want to come . . . I-I . . . I-I was . . . s-scared t-to . . ." I whimpered.

"It's alright, now, Vegeta; we're alright,"

* * *

_D15's POV_

Coming back to the past was a strange place, so unlike the future, but seemingly all the same. But without dead bodies, everyone was still alive no bloodshed at all . . . I hated it. One duty my siblings and I were to hunt down the Z Fighters, well the past ones, and challenge the one named Goku. Or as the Saiyans call him: 'Kakarot.'

Glancing over, I spotted Turles writing on the dirt making plans. D16 was feeding birds with some seeds he got. I swear he's an animal lover like that other android Dr. Gero had. But who cared about that, I craved the blood of the other Z fighters in the past. They do not know about the attack we are planning for them, they do not know that they will be dead if they challenge us. We will slice 'em and hack 'em like fish being ready for dinner. HA!

The thrill of killing the future Z Fighters was a thrill! But one thing that touched me inside was the daughter of Goku and Broly, I already killed her twin brother by slicing him in half. Broly ran off with her in his arms, I had then killed him. Isuzuly had flown out of his arms and onto the ground, crawling over to him. She was shaking him, he was bleeding to death.

I head something from him this is what he said to Isuzuly:  
'Isuzuly...G...Go...To...To the past...W...Warn...Th...The past...K...Kaka...Kakarot...Tell...Tell him...Th...That...Th...This...This threat...Is going...to him and the others...Go to the past when you are older...But...Don't be angry...'

When I came behind the deceased Broly, she had started to cry. When she looked up at me I would remember those eyes. Those eyes of pain, sadness and despair. That clenched my insides. I was looking down, until I saw D19 coming. I smirked at him.

"Where have you been D19?"

He looked at me; I knew he was going to speak with a heavy accent of German.

"I was standing. One person came, he was short and had short black hair, and he told me he was going to apologize to a person because of a cruel truth or dare game."

My eyes widened, short, black; it sounded like Son Goku's friend, Krillin! I remembered when I sliced his head off. That idiot D19!

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Huh?"

"That was more than likely Krillin you idiot! He's a Z fighter he was supposed to be dead! Why didn't you get him?!"

D19's eyes scrunched that's when I knew he was going to get angry. I was correct.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es die z fighter Krillin war! Wenn ich wusste, ich würde ihn von Anfang an, wenn ich mit ihm sprach ausgesehen haben!"

I then burst out laughing, "Your soo easy to rile up!" I said laughing, D19 scowled at me then left.

I looked at everyone, and then stepped forward from where I was standing.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone listen up!"

The siblings looked at me, they sat and listened. Turles looked up too; I guess that he knew I had an idea.

"Now we know that Isuzuly is here in the past we need to destroy her so that she doesn't give the threat to the past Z fighters."

D16 gave me a look, "How are we going to do that she might tell someone,"

"Naw she couldn't. Besides she's somewhere here. Now one of you has to go and find her while we try to get an idea to get the other z fighters."

I looked at everyone, D16 wouldn't be any good he's too friendly, D19 would not do good because he gets edgy, D17 might do good but she gets a little too nervous about it; trust me I've seen those three do good but when it comes to the past I think that they aren't used to it yet. D18 and 20 won't do.

I looked over at a girl with short long around pink hair almost covering half of her eyes even with horns, wearing a magenta shirt with pink stripes, and dark blue jeans; D8, here's some persona that she had:

Vector Range: 5m

Strength: Average.

Speed: Very fast, though sometimes unfocused

Vector Special Ability: Can disable other Diclonius vectors.

With that, I hoped she can manage to disable Isuzuly's vectors. I hope, to me when I looked at Isuzuly she looks like she could have about since she is half-Saiyan, I knew that they can have a tremendous amount of power so I was thinking that her range of vectors would be: 11m or 14m. She looked like she was very strong. But I think that D8 would handle her.

"Hey D8, would you like to do us the favour of taking care of Isuzuly?" I asked, she looked at me then nodded.

"For the whole trip I would be honoured to." she said softly, she then ran off into the forest trying to find Isuzuly's scent.

I gave a chuckle.

"While she is doing that, how about we try to figure out how to handle the Z Fighters?" I said.

They will know my plan; I just had to send D8 off to distract Isuzuly and try to let us find Goku. That Earth-Saiyan better watch his friends back because the Diclonious androids were on their trail.


	7. 6 Allies and Enemies

**6 - Allies and Enemies**

_Piccolo's POV_

I wasn't sure what was going on down below the Lookout, but I knew something strange was going on. For one thing, Vegeta's ki was off the wall; first it'd be high as if he was fighting someone in a fierce battle, then it would be really low. The first time that happened, I had worried that Vegeta had been seriously injured, but then his ki would return to the normal range . . . for a few moments at least. I was really starting to worry about him and about his son's ki as well; his seemed to be strangely low. I was also worried about the strange other kis that seemed to appear from nowhere. One seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?"

I looked down to the one who had spoken to me to see Dende watching me apprehensively. I looked back down towards the Earth and sighed.

"I'm going to check things out down there, alright?" I said, "I want you to take over while I'm gone,"

"O-oh, s-sure," Dende nodded.

With that, I took off and decided I'd better drop in at Korin's in case sensu beans were needed. Korin was reluctant to hand them over, but he eventually gave in.

"What exactly do you need them for; are you expecting a fight or something?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling that I'll need them; something feels strange down on Earth and I'm going to check it out," I replied.

"You too?" Korin asked, "Well, be careful then, and use them wisely; it's not their season, if you know what I mean,"

"Yeah, I will," I promised as he gave me a small satchel of them, "Don't worry; if we really need more, I can split them in half,"

"You know that'll mean they'll only give them half of the effect," Korin warned.

"Yeah, but it's better than being dead," I replied, "Thanks,"

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Trunks, who I found was with Goten, and some other person; the one who's ki seemed familiar for some reason. I found them on the outskirts of a forest a few kilometres from Goku's house, and seemed to be asleep; though it was midday. I touched down close by them, seeing that the new ki –a girl- was awake; she was sitting beside the two sleeping boys, looking over towards me. She seemed rather calm with my presence, and didn't look like she was going to attack me, so I approached her.

Suddenly, something swept pass me, but I didn't know what; I didn't see it. Behind me, trees collapsed to the ground; at that point . . . I sensed something odd. I stared at the girl in shock; had she . . . done that?

"I-I'm not here to harm anyone," I insisted, "I'm a friend of Trunks and Goten,"

"I know," the girl said, then smiled, "I know you're Piccolo, I was just seeing if you were alert,"

"If I wasn't, I am now," I assured her, "So . . . who are you and how do you know me?"

"I'm Isuzuly," the girl told me, "I'm a Diclonious, and I've come here to warn Goku of a threat,"

"So, that's what those power-levels were; they're a new threat, huh?" I asked, somewhat doubtfully, "Strange, they don't seem all that strong,"

"Don't underestimate them," Isuzuly warned immediately, "Just because they don't have a strong ki, it doesn't mean they don't hold great power,"

"So, they're shielding their true power?" I guessed, "Or, do you mean that they have _something else_ to destroy things for them, like what . . . what you have?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Isuzuly nodded, "The _'something else'_ is something we call vectors; they're basically invisible hands that can slice through anything, they hold great strength, and the range in length; mine, for example, are fourteen meters long,"

"Well, that explains what happened to them," I gestured back at the fallen trees, "And that also explains why those power levels feel kind of weird,"

"Indeed," Isuzuly agreed with a sigh, "We need to stop them as soon as possible, but," she looked towards Trunks, "It seems we're going to have to wait till we're completely ready,"

"Yeah, I can sense it too," I nodded, "Trunks isn't doing too well, whether he knows or not; his energy signatures pretty low,"

Suddenly, Trunks began coughing in his sleep. I went beside him and gently turned him onto his side, rubbing his back. He looked quite pale and I could see perspiration on his forehead; he looked quite stressed, but I didn't have anything on me to help him. I guessed that Isuzuly didn't have anything to help him either. I lightly brushed Trunks' hair from his eyes, feeling the heat from his forehead; great, he had a fever on top on whatever he had.

* * *

_Vegeta's POV_

I was awoken by a strange feeling on my chest. I sat up to find myself on the couch in Kame House again; had Krillin brought me back here? I didn't remember much after he had found me, but I know we came to a mutual agreement before I . . . embarrassingly fell asleep in his arms. I sighed and stretched, feeling the aches and pains from the weight of my bulging belly, and then I sat back, trying to get comfortable, whilst trying to figure out what the feeling in my chest was. It was a feeling I felt before, though, it usually didn't mean anything was wrong with myself . . . . I suddenly felt my heart lurch as my mind began to spin; Trunks. Something was going to happen to him, or has already happened to him.

Without much of a second thought, I jumped up and went to rush out the door, but I was overcome by a strong dizzying sensation. I stumbled then fell onto my hands and knees, clenching my eyes shut.

"V- . . . Vegeta . . . ?" I felt Krillin's hands on my shoulder as he came beside me, "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I gasped, "I just wish the room would stop spinning,"

"You shouldn't stand up so quickly," Krillin advised, "What with the rush- . . . w-wait; do you need a bucket you something?"

"I-It's not that," I whispered, "It's Trunks . . . . Something's wrong,"

Krillin was silent for a moment, but then he patted my back.

"You shouldn't worry so much," he said with a small smile, "Piccolo's with him, can't you sense that?"

"Huh?" I began to calm myself and sent out my senses, and, sure enough, true to Krillin's words, Piccolo was with Trunks, so was Goten . . . and someone else. If their energy-signatures were high I would've suspected that the other one was an enemy, but . . . . They were calm, "Y-you're right,"

"He'll be fine, Vegeta," Krillin assured me, "Now, do you want something to eat or-uh . . . . V-Vegeta?"

I looked up at him when he began to stutter, then it hit me; I suddenly felt drained for some reason, I became aware the strong waves of pain, and my vision was becoming blurry. I followed his gaze to my rounded belly. I froze; just below my belly, blood was visible, dripping down onto the carpet.

"N-no . . . no, please,"

* * *

_Isuzuly's POV_

After I finished talking with piccolo, it seemed like he didn't quiet know of the threat quiet yet, luckily I told him. I was going to ask him something else, that's when something hitched, close to where we were. It was another ki. But this Ki I knew, a Diclonious android. It was weak but coming close, fast.

"Piccolo…" I said, I knew he had an eyebrow lofted.

"Yes?"

"Take Goten and Trunks, away from here. This is going to be bloody." I said, feeling a bit of anger rising in me. The band around my forehead began to make a loud irritating beeping sound.

I heard a rustle, then soft sounds of Goten and Trunks getting up. "Wh….What's going on?" Trunks asked in a tired voice. I glanced at me as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Trouble is coming." I looked forward, and then felt the KI coming closer and closer. Piccolo left, with Goten and Trunks in his arms, but I knew they were in the air watching to see who was coming at us. The rustling stopped and the person with the Ki I felt came out.

She was quiet innocent looking, but I knew it was a Diclonious android. She had short-pinkish reddish hair. Something close to an almost bowl hair-cut, she had pinkish eyes, wearing a teal tank top and ripped pants. She was staring at me innocently. She smiled.

"I knew I would find you." She said softly. "There is no use hiding from the others, why don't you come back with us so that you can be of some help involving Dr. Gero's plans,"

I frowned, "All he is doing is killing people through you and your siblings. He should have thought better,"

"But maybe he was kidding about doing bad things . . ."

"You care about nothing else . . . I suggest you go home," I said turning, I heard her made a little sound.

"Wait a minute, if you don't come with me my siblings will-ah . . ."

I had my vectors touching her flesh. This was giving a warning; she stood in her place, frightened. "Keep still; the slightest touch will kill you. Just another artery if you have one, it will disrupt all your body systems and it will kill you," I said, then letting my vectors get out of her. "Go home . . ."

"Wait . . . I . . ."

I turned sharply, then hitting her with my vectors. "I was going to let you go; after all, there are only some of you out there, but you're just such a pain in the ass."

"A pain? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A PAIN!"

I turned sharply to see her attack, I jumped back. She jumped up, I jumped. She was right in front of me; I used one of my vectors to punch her. She coughed, wiping away blood. I landed on my feet, staring at her before powering up; I went to restricted Super Saiyan. She seemed to recoil; though, she was ready to attack, that's when I used my vectors. They grasped her neck and threw her to the side, chocking her. I raised it up and slammed her down.

"So had enough?" I asked, slyly. She stood up and we faced each other, and then I felt something attached to my leg. I looked and saw a 12 meter vector. D8's vectors where only 5 feet one of her vectors had managed to get bigger?

"See? As you said my slightest touch will kill. So are you ready to come back with me now?"

I didn't know what to do now, that's when I felt another Ki.

"Isuzuly, what are you doing?!" I knew that voice; Trunks. What was he doing down here?

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" D8 shouted that's when her vector let go of my leg; this would give me a chance! I glared, throwing one of my vectors at D8 slicing her right leg, then her fingers. She looked absolutely surprised, she fall to the ground. Trunks was gasping shocked, I walked over, hearing her whimpering in pain.

I stood above her and she gasped. She then made a brave face, what a weakling. "It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt at all!" she said, and then I ripped off her left arm entirely, forcing a scream from her.

"So does it hurt now?"

She turned and tried to crawl away, but stopped. Turning she had tears in her eyes; I walked forward standing above her.

She begged. "Please don't . . . no more."

I ripped her right arm and left leg off. She slumped onto the ground, staring up at me. "Does it hurt now? Don't worry I'll put an end to your misery and pain," I said raising a hand then . . .

_SLICH!_

I beheaded her. I powered down, walked towards a shocked Trunks. I stopped beside him and stared. I slowly then said this.

"This is what a Diclonious can do Trunks . . ."

* * *

_Vegeta's POV_

Blood dripped through my hands as I clamped them over the blood stain. I wasn't sure where the blood was coming from, all I knew was that it hurt, and that, although I had never experienced a pregnancy before, something wasn't right. I was panting heavily, and I felt Krillin's hand on my back, hearing his voice trying to sooth me; my hearing became hazy, almost as blurry as my vision, but I could hear some words spoken to me. 18 had arrived back with Marron, and I soon found myself lying on my side. She sent Krillin to take Marron into another room before grabbing a few towels and grabbing the phone to call someone.

I vaguely heard Kakarot's name, and Capsule Corp. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. I hoped more than anything that I wasn't having a miscarriage; yet, it scared me to think of the possibility that I was in labour.

18 was beside me again, holding the towels over the pooling blood on my abdomen, whilst, suddenly firmly, yet gently, lifted my chin up before speaking as clearly as I could make out.

"Listen, Goku's coming _ver_y soon. He'll take you to Capsule Corp to see Dr Briefs, just stay awake, okay?"

I nodded, though felt the beginnings of drowsiness. Kakarot better arrive faster if they expected me to stay awake long enough to get to Capsule Corp.

* * *

_Goku's POV_

I was getting rather nervous when Chichi didn't say anything for about a whole two hours; I was expecting punishment or yelling, but . . . nothing, just silence as we made the bed up for Vegeta in Gohan and Goten's room. I was tempted to ask her if she was going to punish me, but the she suddenly spoke up.

"You know, I just realized; you haven't been training much these last few weeks,"

"U-uh . . . . Oh, yeah," I scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you go out and train, I'll take care of the rest," she offered.

At first, I just stared at her; I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"O-okay, I guess so," I agreed and left her to it.

Although, I was half wondering if she was actually planning on a huge punishment as soon as I got back. I didn't worry about it much; I could take on whatever punishment she gave me . . . as long as it didn't mean cutting the amount of food I ate. I headed out to the open field where I usually trained with Gohan and Goten and began to do some basic kata, just for old time sakes.

About a half hour into the katas, I became aware of two strange kis. I froze in place, trying to figure out whom they were and if they were a threat. I was surprised to find that they were particularly close to where I was, and even more surprised when I sensed that Piccolo, Trunks and Goten where beside the strange kis. I jolted when I felt one of them power up. For some reason . . . the power signature- no, it couldn't be . . . . It felt a little like . . . like Broly's ki!

I stiffened again; how, how was it possible? I calmed myself and sent my senses out again, maybe I had been mistaken; yes, that's surely the explanation. But, it was there, the same, but, it seemed to be mixed with another ki all too familiar; it . . . almost felt like . . . me? My mind began racing; what if someone else was here that was like Cell? If that were the case then . . . . Damn, the creator was a deadly genius; I don't even think _I'd_ be able to defeat the guy.

I chuckled to myself and pulled out of the stance I had been holding. I was stressing myself out like this; the only way to find out what was true and what was not, was if I had a peek of what was happening. Silly me, getting over zealous again, ha! I decided on running just so my leg muscles could be used for once; I had to agree with Chichi when she says that I "fly around too much". I was soon rushing through the forest, dodging through trees and bushes, until I came across an opening at the lake the boys and I used to go swimming at.

_SLICH!_

I froze on the spot and stared at the scene before me. There were two girls, both had small cat like appendages on their heads, one had short pink-ish red hair, whilst the other had black hair with pink streaks. What shocked me was that something, I wasn't sure what, had sliced the short haired girl's head off. As I surveyed the scene more, I noticed that her limbs had been sliced off as well.

I stared as the girl with the black hair with pink streaks approached Trunks, who looked too pale. I was about to rush in then, but I noticed Piccolo land beside them. What was going on? I stepped out of the forest and approached them. Piccolo was first to notice me, then Goten. Soon, all four pairs of eyes stared back at me.

"You look a little pale, Goku," Piccolo chuckled, though I wasn't sure why; hadn't _he_ just seen what had happened, "Don't worry, everything will be explained,"

"G-Goku?" I looked over towards the girl, noticing that she wore a headpiece that was similar to Broly's, then, also realising that _she_ was the one I had sensed before; the one whose ki was similar to Broly's . . . a-and mine. Immediately, the pieces fell into place, and I knew.

"So . . . y-you're from an alternative future, am I right?" I asked her. She nodded and I noticed that Piccolo looked quite shocked, "A-and . . . y-you're my . . . daughter, aren't you?"

She nodded, though looked a little confused as her head piece began to beep. I readied myself in case she would attack, but the beeping decreased and she spoke.

"H-how did you know?"

"I can feel familiarities in your ki," I smiled, then chuckled, "Though . . . I am kinda surprised that I'd be with Broly, but I guess that's okay,"

She seemed quite surprised with my statement, and I wondered if she thought that I wouldn't have understood, but then she smiled a sad smile, and I could see tears in her eyes. Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"W-wait, doesn't that mean she's my sister?" Goten suddenly asked.

"Hm?" I thought for a moment, "Actually, I think she's your half-sister . . . though, I don't know if that applies here in this time or what," I chuckled then turned back to the girl, "I'm sorry, but . . . what's your name?"

"It's Isuzuly," the smiled back at me, "It's okay, I know some things are confusing; but I'll explain," I nodded, and she continued, "I-in . . . in my time, when I was a little girl, my family was destroyed by a Diclonious named D15, due to Dr Gero's revenge on the Z-fighters for destroying his androids. D15 has come here to this time; you may or may not have noticed his presence, but he's here, and he's after you and the other Z-fighters,"

"Oh . . . wow," I chuckled nervously, suddenly having a sense of déjà vu, "So . . . a Diclonious, huh? What are they?"

"Well, to be basically put, I am part Diclonius," Isuzuly said, "Diclonius have vectors that can be used to slice through anything, and they are invisible to the normal eye,"

I flinched slightly when I saw . . . something reach up to touch my face.

"Do they kinda . . . look like a hand?" I asked, as my eyes made out what it was.

"Y-You can see them?" Piccolo asked, looking quite astounded.

"A little, yeah," I nodded.

"Well, that's interesting," Isuzuly said thoughtfully.

I chuckled then, suddenly, I felt something strange, my eyes going wide.

"G-Goku, what's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

"Th-there's . . . something wrong . . . with Vegeta," I whispered, my fists clenching and unclenching nervously.

"M-my dad?" Trunks looked up at me with sad eyes, "What's wrong with my dad?"

I looked down at him, taking in the fact that he still looked quite pale; I guess he was sick, so I decided not to tell him _exactly_ what I felt . . . . Actually, I told him something I _hoped_ for.

"D-don't worry, Trunks; I'm sure he'll be fine," I smiled down at him, though my body felt itchy, "How about you all come to my house, so you're in from the cold," I suggested, "Besides, your mom's been worried about you Goten, your mom too, Trunks," The two boys looked down embarrassingly at their feet, "So, come on; let's go,"

With that, I lead them over the forest, flying, of course; I was worried about Vegeta; something just didn't feel right. I could sense that his ki was lowering a little every few minutes; I just hoped that it was simply exhaustion . . . but a part of me felt different about the situation. We touched down outside my house, and was, for once, glad to see Chichi was outside.

"Um, you guys catch up; I need to use the phone,"

I quickly rushed inside just as the phone began ringing. I gulped, my chest aching; please, please let Vegeta be okay.

"H-hello . . . ?" I answered.

_"Oh, wow, that was quick-oh! Goku you need to get over here right now,"_ 18's voice said urgently over the phone, _"You need to take Vegeta to Capsule Corp immediately; I . . . I think he might be having a miscarriage,"_

A sharp intake of breath escaped me, as my body began to tremble. A miscarriage . . . ?

"I-I . . . I'll be there as soon as I can, just tell Vegeta to remain calm and to stay awake," I replied back, hearing my voice shake; I knew that miscarriages usually meant a loss of blood . . . I just hope it wasn't too serious.

I hung up the phone and was about to use my Instant Transmission when I spotted Isuzuly watching me.

"I-I'm sorry, I . . . I know we just kinda met, but . . . I really need to go," I told her, feeling suddenly guilty.

"It's fine," Isuzuly replied, "It's just . . . I've never had the chance to see you use your Instant Transmission technique much, I only heard about it from the Trunks in my future,"

"Oh, well, I'll give you a full lesson on how to use it when I get back," I promised her, "But for now, here's a demo,"

I held two fingers to my forehead, concentrated on 18's energy as Vegeta's was becoming too weak to sense and, in an instant, I was in Kame House. Immediately I saw Vegeta on the floor with blood over him. I was stunned for a second, staring; I couldn't help but feel anxiously worried about him. Vegeta looked up at me as I knelt down beside him and 18.

"It's okay, Vegeta," I stroked his hair and pulled him into my arms and standing up.

Again, I concentrated on any available energy in Capsule Corp, relieved to find that Dr Briefs was there; instantaneously, I was in his lab.

"Wah!" Dr Briefs almost jumped out of his skin, "My dear boy, I don't mind your little party tricks, but don't scare me like tha- oh my, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I-I'm not sure, but 18 thinks he might be having a miscarriage," I replied hurriedly.

"W-well, I'll see what I can do, Goku," Dr Briefs indicated to place Vegeta on the bench beside him, "But you need to realise, my dear boy, I am a _scientist_ not an actual _doctor_,"

"I-I know, but . . . you are the only one I can ask; you know yourself that not many people are going to agree with pregnant men, remember?" I pointed out, remembering that _he_ had been the one to tell Vegeta to leave Capsule Corp in the first place.

"Well, actually, I may have someone who may be able to help; he's got quite an interest for strange things," Dr Briefs said thoughtfully.

"Uh . . . n-not to be a b-bother or . . . a-anything, b-but . . . MY CHILD OR MYSELF COULD BE DYING AT THE MOMENT AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT SECRECY?!" Vegeta suddenly cried, gasping.

"V-Vegeta, please, don't stress yourself," I advised him, stroking his hair as tears welled up in his eyes, "We'll help, don't worry,"

"Indeed; we need to do something," Dr Briefs agreed, "But, could you spare a few moments; my friend would be of most help in this situation,"

"Th-there is no time, please you have to help him!" I insisted.

"Alright, I'll see if I can stabilise him, but I'll call my friend in the process," Dr Briefs said, pulling out his cell phone, "Now, please wait outside til I have stabilised him,"

"O-okay," I nodded, then turned to Vegeta, seeing that the blood had begun to pool on the bench, and that he was becoming quite pale, "Just hang in there, Vegeta,"

I went to leave but then Dr Briefs caught my arm.

"Also, I know you don't particularly going to like what I'm about to say, but considering how much blood Vegeta is losing, he may need a blood transfusion," he said, "Seeing as you're the only other full-Saiyan, your blood may be useful,"

I stared at him. A blood transfusion . . . ? That involved needles. I shivered but nodded.

"Of course, I understand; anything to help Vegeta," I agreed.

"Okay, I'll have Bulma take some blood from you," Dr Briefs as he went to Vegeta's side, "Just wait outside,"

I nodded and went out into the vast hallway, deciding on sitting on the floor opposite the door.

* * *

Soon, Bulma came along and she began taking some of my blood through a needle. I winced but I made no move to stop her.

"I-I'm sorry, Goku," Bulma whispered, "I know how hard it is to see Vegeta like this . . . well, somewhat like this,"

"I know," I said softly, and looked up at her, "You know . . . none of this would be happening if Vegeta was allowed to stay here; this _is_ his home too,"

Bulma bowed her head as she pulled the needle from my arm and blasted a bandage on it.

"To be honest . . . I wasn't the one who kicked him out," Bulma sighed, "But . . . I have to agree with my father's reasoning; this building gets inspected every few months, if Vegeta was caught . . ." she trailed off and she seemed to find it difficult to continue.

". . . Yeah, well, you'd have to get Vegeta to understand more than me," I told her, "He _is_ the one that got hurt, and he's the one who has been through more suffering than any of us . . . I just hope that he's okay,"

Bulma nodded before standing up and going into the laboratory. I didn't have any idea what was going on in there, and I didn't think I want to; most medical things creeped me out, but I hoped; I _prayed_ that Vegeta would get through this . . . and I hoped that his unborn child was okay, though I knew that the chances were against it.

"Goku . . . !"

I looked up to see Krillin running towards me. I stood up as he reached me.

"H-hey . . ." I greeted him.

"Hey, h-how's Vegeta going; is he okay?" Krillin asked.

"I-I'm not sure, Dr Briefs said he'd be able to stabilise him, and that a friend of his who might be able to help would be coming," I explained.

"I-I'm sorry, Goku, I should've called sooner," Krillin stared down at his feet, "You said to call if anything happened . . . something _did_ happen, but I didn't really expect it to become this,"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, "What happened?"

"W-well, you know how I said that I hoped that Yamcha and Tien wouldn't come over?" Krillin reminded me.

"They were . . . annoying Vegeta?" I asked.

"N-not quite _annoying_," Krillin started, "Y-Yamcha . . . w-well, he . . ."

The way he suddenly became nervous made me come to my own conclusion, and understanding.

"So he was . . . _'touching'_ him?" I queried, suddenly feeling anger welling up inside me.

"Y- . . . yeah," Krillin whispered, "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him, I-,"

"No, don't worry about it, as long as you and Vegeta made up," I sighed, sitting back down on the floor.

"Yeah, well, a mutual agreement anyway," Krillin nodded and sat down beside me.

Hearing footstep approaching, we both looked up to see a man who had long-ish strawberry-blonde hair that was kept back in a hair tie. He wore prescription glasses, a little different from Dr Briefs, and wore a white lab coat, also like Dr Briefs. He approached the lab door just as Bulma stepped out.

"Hey, Noriaki, my dad's in here," she said, "Be gentle with Vegeta though,"

I stood up.

"H-hey, is that the guy that's going to help Vegeta?" I asked, though I was sure he was.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Bulma nodded, "He's quite an exceptional person when it comes to "weird" things medical, or situations,"

I sighed in relief, but I was still worried. I was sure that Saiyan anatomy was a little different from humans, if not a little more complex; I hoped this Noriaki guy could help Vegeta. Krillin seemed to notice my nervousness.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, Goku," he assured me.

Suddenly, there was a blare of alarms from inside the room. My heart leapt in worry and I went to rush in, but Krillin held me back.

"G-Goku, wait, it'll get more complicated if you're in there too," he warned, "Just trust them," I quivered as I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Goku . . . I know how you're feeling; I'm worried too, but we can't barge in, we have to trust that they can help him,"

I reluctantly nodded and sat back down, resting my head in my hands. I felt Krillin pat my back and looked up at him, seeing that he too had tears in his eyes. Eventually, the alarms quietened and we were left to wonder what was going on. A few moments later, just as I was about to go in to check that everything was going alright, the door opened.


	8. 7 Surprises Come in Threes

**7 - Surprises Come in Threes**

_Goku's POV_

Deciding that I had waited long enough, I went to go into Dr Briefs' laboratory to check that everything was okay, but the door suddenly opened before I could get there, and Dr Briefs and Noriaki stepped out. Krillin and I were rooted to the spot; waiting for them to explain what happened.

"We managed to get Vegeta stabilised, but, I'm afraid he's lost one," Dr Briefs said.

"L-lost . . . one . . . ?" I blinked, a little confused, "A-are you saying he had twins?"

"Indeed, but on my first examination of him, I only found the one," Dr Briefs replied, "Noriaki and I have come to the conclusion that the second child was conceived a little while _after_ the first. The first foetus had become weak, and it seems that the second one has taken its place . . . . I know it seems cruel, but it would've been for the best; Vegeta's body would not have coped for much longer with both of them,"

"W-what . . . what are you saying?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Are you saying that Vegeta was dying, and we didn't even know?!"

"Goku, please, calm down," Dr Briefs advised me, "You wouldn't have known, and neither would I had you not brought him in when you did. Vegeta's a strong boy; he's obviously been through a lot . . . . What I'm saying is that he may have just taken it on as another hurdle to jump over,"

I tensed after this last statement, my fists clenching and unclenching as I took in what the scientist had said. I looked up at the now ajar door to the laboratory, seeing Vegeta laying on a table with a white blanket over him; he was . . . he was possibly pregnant with _my_ child now, instead of Krillin's.

_'This isn't going to be easy to explain to Chichi'_ I thought nervously.

"We've taken off his soiled clothing to get them washed," Noriaki said, following Goku's gaze, "At the moment, he's only got a gown to cover him,"

"Oh, i- . . . . Is it okay if . . . we see him?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't stress him out, and don't get him to do too much," Dr Briefs advised, "We'll leave you to him,"

I entered the room gingerly, suddenly feeling that I had to be gentle. Vegeta seemed to be asleep as his chest was rising and falling gently with each soft inhale of breath. He seemed so peaceful that I didn't dare to make a sound. It depressed me at how close Vegeta had come to losing his life . . . but . . . even then . . .

_'D15 has come here to this time; you may or may not have noticed his presence, but he's here, and he's after you and the other Z-fighters,'_

Isuzuly's words rang through my mind like a fire alarm. Now that there was a new threat waiting to launch an attack on us, there may not be any safe place to hide Vegeta. Unless I somehow convinced Piccolo to let Vegeta stay on the Lookout; due to the many times the Lookout had been destroyed, he, Dende, and Mr Popo were very strict to who was allowed up there and who wasn't. But . . . it was a life or death situation; they had to allow Vegeta to stay, at least until the threat was gone.

I flinched slightly when I felt something tap my shoulder, but calmed when I saw it was Krillin.

"Don't worry, Goku," he gave a kind smile, "I know that the surviving child is yours, but no one else knows that he had twins . . . so we can just say that it was a false alarm and pretend that the child is still mine," he sat down on one of the chairs, "I know that it'll cause you a lot of trouble, and 18 seems okay with how things are at the moment; she wants me to go along with the consequences . . . you know, for what I did,"

I sighed shakily.

"Th-thanks, Krillin," I smiled, "That would help,"

Krillin smiled back then looked over towards Vegeta.

"I'm glad he's alright," he whispered, "I . . . I have to admit, even though I hurt him . . . I think . . . I've developed feelings for him too, but . . . . I know I've hurt him more than what he should ever deserve . . . and that . . . . If I hadn't done what I did, then . . . he wouldn't be going through this now . . . it's my fault that he . . ."

I was shocked to see him trembling, and was even more shocked to see that he had tears streaking down his face.

"K-Krillin . . . I know how you feel; there are some things that happen that we wish we could take back," I told him, "But we can't . . . all we can do is continue on with our life, and try to amend wrong deeds . . . . I think it's important that you regain Vegeta's trust. I'm sure you know . . . Vegeta's trying to gain trust from other people by trusting them . . . it's going to hurt him more if no one else returns the trust," I looked down at Vegeta, "He's been trying so hard to fit in, he doesn't even know how to act anymore . . . it's obvious . . . . So painfully obvious, I want to help, but I don't know how!" I couldn't contain myself, I broke down in tears and trembled, "S- . . . Sometimes I just wish that I could take him away where it's just me and him . . . . But it's so selfish of me; Trunks still needs him, even Bulma does . . . . And I'd be considered cruel if I up and left my own kids; I couldn't do that to them either . . . I wish there was some way I could be there for everyone, but . . . I'm just one man . . . !"

"G-Goku . . ." Krillin gently rubbed my shoulder, "It's okay, we'll help you . . . I'll help you protect Vegeta, and I'm sure Gohan and Piccolo wouldn't mind helping either,"

"Yeah . . . maybe," I whispered, my voice shaking a little.

Vegeta moved slightly on the bench, his breath fogging the oxygen mask as he whimpered quietly.

"K- . . . Kakarot . . . ?"

His voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it; he sounded so vulnerable it made my chest ache painfully. I gently stroked his hair and I lightly kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Vegeta," I whispered to him, "I'm here,"

Vegeta curled in on himself, or as much as his belly would allow, and gently grasped my hand as his eyes flickered open. I smiled down at him and gently caressed his cheek, though tears filled my eyes; I didn't know what I'd do if he had died.

* * *

_Piccolo's POV_

There is only one word to describe the predicament I was in; **_awkward_**. For a solid hour after Goku left, Chichi had been glaring at me, which made it entirely unsettling when I was trying to explain what was going on. Isuzuly seemed to be just as unsettled by Chichi's cold glare as I was.

"So, once again, my boy was dragged into another one of _your_ predicaments?" Chichi said lowly, "I wouldn't call that responsible,"

"Goten wasn't _dragged_ into anything," I sighed, "We _did_ only find out about the new threat recently, and besides, I found them; _I_ didn't do anything wrong,"

"And you?" Chichi's eyes turned to Isuzuly.

"I found Trunks in the forest; he was looking for his father," Isuzuly explained simply.

"So . . . basically, this can all be linked back to that bast-,"

"Don't say anything against Vegeta," I quickly cut in, "Vegeta's obviously in a predicament of his own, I'm not sure what it is, but don't just assume that he _wanted_ his son to go looking for him, in fact, I'd think that Vegeta would be rather disappointed,"

I didn't intend on _'pick on'_ Trunks; he really didn't look too well, but I was certain that my statement was true. Trunks seemed to know too, because he gave a vague nod. Chichi didn't seem to want to yell at him either; her eyes softened as she turned to him.

"Trunks, why don't you go instead where it's warm," she suggested, "I'll get you a hot chocolate in a minute,"

Trunks didn't seem to have the energy to argue, so he allowed Goten to help him indoors. Chichi's arms crossed over her chest as she closed her eyes, seemingly in thought.

"So . . . you really don't know what's going on with Vegeta?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I know that his energy-level's erratic," I replied.

"Well, that would be because he's carrying Krillin's child," she told me.

I frowned a little at this.

"What's Vegeta doing flying Marron around the place?" I asked.

"Um . . . I think she meant that Vegeta's . . . um, pregnant," Isuzuly explained.

My eyes went wide; that would've explained a lot of things, but it was still rather shocking to discover something like that. I wouldn't have thought that Vegeta would've let Krillin do anything like _that_ to him. Then there was the fact that it was just kinda confusing to me how he could possibly become pregnant . . . well, then again, he _is_ a Saiyan after all . . . so maybe it _was_ possible.

I felt worry fill my chest as I remembered what Goku had said before he left . . . he said that something bad was happening . . . but what? I knew it was about Vegeta, but I hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"So," Chichi's voice broke through my thoughts, "I guess I really can't hold anything against you then," she sighed, "Very well, come in," she gestured to the house.

As soon as I stepped through the door, the sound of coughing immediately met my ears along with Goten's worried voice.

"T-Trunks . . . ? Are you okay . . . ?"

I quickly followed his voice to the living room where I found him crouched on the floor beside Trunks who continued coughing with a hand over his mouth and the other around his middle. I knelt down beside them and gently rubbed Trunks' back until his coughing fit had passed.

"You okay?" I asked him.

Trunks nodded as I helped him to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"I-I'm fine," he said quietly, "I'm just . . . really tired,"

"Also lacking in nutrition," Isuzuly added, "Unfortunately, my supplies are limited and I've been sharing with two half-Saiyans, so we've been eating less than what we should have been,"

"Well, that's easily fixed," Chichi said, "All he needs is a good meal and good night's rest, and he'll be fine,"

"He _could_ also have a cold," I replied, checking his temperature with the back of my hand, "If that's the case, it'll be a _week's_ rest,"

"And if _that_ is the case, he might want to spend a few hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Isuzuly suggested, "We're going to need as much help as we can scrape up if we want to have any chance of beating D15,"

Chichi looked like she wanted to say something against her Isuzuly's idea, but, after a stern look from myself, she seemed to understand that the situation was dire and that we would _indeed_ need as much help as we could get. Of course, Vegeta was out of commission; that wasn't good, considering, at full health and strength, he was the second strongest fighter we had. I looked back up at Isuzuly.

"How much time do you reckon we have left before D15 and his crew find us?" I asked her.

"Well, considering they've waited almost two weeks, I'd say anytime from now til about two days from now," she replied, "We'll have to watch our backs; they could be surrounding us right now, if we weren't careful,"

"Well, if we survive the night, I think it'll be a good idea to go up to the Lookout and train for a few hours in there," I said, "Trunks will regain his health _first_," I emphasised the word so Trunks knew that I wasn't going to let him train till he had full health, if he was anything like Vegeta in this sort of situation, "Then, we'll train together, alright?"

Isuzuly, Goten and Trunks nodded. I knew that the two boys were nervous, but, I knew when the time came, they'd be able to pull off _anything_ after their training. However, I'd have to teach their fusions selves, Gotenks, a few lessons; I didn't want a repeat of what they tried to pull off with Majin Buu. Because, I knew, this time, if they screwed up, if they made the slightest mistake, there'd be no turning back.

* * *

_Writer's POV_

Of course, the presence of the unknown beings on Earth struck King Kai's attention. His fists clenched tightly behind his back as he knew that the fight ahead was not going to be an easy task to complete. The Z-fighters were down by one warrior and one less could be all that was needed to result in the fighters' downfall. They needed help, that was obvious, but _who_ exactly could help them? King Kai had considered Broly, but the risk of him turning against Goku and the others in the heat of battle was a great risk, and it could end just as badly for the Z-warriors.

He had thought of many others that could be brought back to help them, but the majority of them were either not strong enough or were evil and banished for eternity from ever having their bodies. It didn't leave many options. Another person, however, came to mind, and, even though he wasn't entirely strong enough to beat the enemies and wasn't quite on the 'good' side, King Kai was sure that he would help the Z-fighter succeed, he knew that Piccolo had decided that they'd all train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before they fought.

With a nod of self-assurance, King Kai made his way to Hell. Yes, the person he had decided on was bad enough to get sent to Hell, but he wasn't an enemy to Goku.

"Well, isn't _this_ a surprise," Goz commented when he saw King Kai, "I wouldn't have thought a guy like you would wander down here,"

"Surprise, yes, wander, no; I'm actually here to ask a favour of you two," King Kai said.

"What would that be?" Mez asked curiously.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Bardock's soul is hanging around, would you,"

The two ogres stared at King Kai, quite surprised and shocked at what he had said.

"B-Bardock . . . ?" Goz asked, "Why would you want him?"

"I think he may be of some use to help protect Earth," King Kai stated, "It's a long shot, but he's the only one I could think of,"

"But he can't go to Earth; he doesn't have his body," Mez said, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Oh, he doesn't?" King Kai suddenly chuckled and grinned, "I'm sure I'll be able to find it; as I recall, it's quite difficult to degrade a Saiyan's body in Otherworld; instead, they're stored in a certain facility where only trusted staff and other trusted guest are allowed,"

"H-have you talked to King Yenma about this?" Goz inquired.

"I'm planning on doing so whilst you two look for Bardock's soul," King Kai said, then waved before heading off again, "Have fun,"

It did take some time to get to the Check-in Station, and when King Kai got there, it was crowded and busy as usual. King Yenma, as always, was busy stamping and judging the long line of souls. Despite the fact that King Kai was shorter than most of the ogres, that worked in the Check-in Station, King Yenma noticed him instantly.

"Well, this is certainly surprising," he said, "What can I help you with, this time?"

"I was hoping that you'd give me permission to send down someone to Earth to help defeat the new enemy," King Kai explained.

"Again? Honestly, don't any of the other planets get invaded anymore? It's all been happening on Earth since those Saiyans showed up," King Yenma sighed, "Well, who did you have in mind, anyway?"

"I was thinking Bardock," King Kai said.

Like Goz and Mez, King Yenma looked down at King Kai in shock, but then he shook his head slightly.

"Well, I suppose you could've chosen someone worse," he sighed, "I mean, he'd be the better option compared to if, for example, you wanted to send Broly down there,"

"He was my first option," King Kai admitted, "But it wouldn't do the Earth well if Broly was provoked to being enraged, and seeing as Goku is the trigger, I didn't think it the best option,"

"Obviously," King Yenma muttered, "Very well then, go retrieve Bardock's soul and body, then bring him back here, alright?"

* * *

"I found it!"

Mez rushed over towards where Goz and King Kai were searching; the North Kai had decided to help with their search as they had not found Bardock's spirit whilst he was negotiating with Yenma. The spirit seemed quite relaxed in Mez' grasp, though began to struggle as the two ogres tried to conceal it in the Spirit Jar.

"That should hold him," Goz said, handing the jar, with Bardock's soul inside, to King Kai, "He won't escape easy if he's concealed in this,"

"Thanks," King Kai nodded in appreciation, "You know, next time I come down here, I'll come for a visit and not for business, alright; promise,"

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Mez called as King Kai left.

Now back at the Check-in Station, King Kai waited for a break in the line of souls Yenma was judging so that the large ogre could hand him the key for The Corpse Reserve Station. Luckily, he hadn't needed to wait long.

"I do hope you know the conditions on sending Bardock down there," King Yenma said, handing the key to King Kai, "He will be given his life back entirely, once he's on Earth; we have no knowledge of how he'll handle humans, so it's a great risk. I hope you realise that,"

"I do, but he's not as strong as Goku, so, even if he _did_ want to start destroying the planet, I'm sure Goku could handle him," King Kai replied, "But, despite, that, he'd still be a great help in defending the Earth,"

"Well, I hope you're right about that," King Yenma sighed, "Just don't underestimate Bardock; he's a lot stronger than he'll let on,"

"I am aware of that," King Kai admitted, "That's why I've decided on him,"

King Yenma still seemed quite hesitant, but, when he noticed the line was now backing quite a bit, he gave a sigh, and waved his hand as if to dismiss King Kai.

"Good luck then,"

* * *

As would be expected for a place that held the bodies of potentially dangerous and destructive beings, the Corpse Reserve Station was heavily guarded with ogres; not just any ogres at that. They were one of the strongest groups of ogres there was in Otherworld. The suspicious glances they sent to King Kai was enough to make him want to turn around, forget the whole idea, and never go back there again . . . but he had a planet to protect, did he not? For that to be made possible, he needed what the ogres were guarding. He pulled out the key that King Yenma had given to him, and was thankful that the ogres' glares had softened slightly; after all, there was hardly a handful that were trusted enough to be given the key.

King Kai unlocked the main door leading into the Station, making sure to close it after him; King Yenma had told him of a 'zombie' infestation they had that had been resulted when a few stray souls had entered into the station and possessed a few of the Saiyans' bodies. King Kai was thankful that the bodies had been sorted into alphabetical order; otherwise, he'd have been in there for a long time trying to find the one he was looking for. He found Bardock's, though, he had strayed as he noticed some other Saiyans that could have been helpful too, but, as he had promised, only one was to be sent.

King Kai entered in the code King Yenma had given him into the keypad on the door where Bardock's body was being kept. There was a hiss as the door slid across and a half-glass, fogged casket glided out. King Kai wiped the fog away slightly and peered in to find a man, with features similar to Goku's, inside; this was defiantly Bardock. He then slid open a little opening to the side of the casket, and pushed the jar inside, locking it in place. There was a whirring sound as the lid was automatically removed from the jar and Bardock's soul came into view inside the casket.

The soul cloud wandered around for a moment before dissolving into Bardock's body. There was a beep from the casket before more whirring sounds came from it. This was known as the Rebirth Process, in which the body undergoes the certain procedures to enable the body to live again. There was another beep that signalled a heartbeat. It was slow at first, but soon increased to a reasonable pace, before a sudden gasp was heard within the casket as Bardock's eyes flung open. King Kai pressed a button on the side, and the lid slid open.

Bardock sat up slowly, the blanket that had covered him slid down to rest at his waist. He looked around with wide eyes, before his gaze landed on King Kai.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Where am I?"

"I'm King Kai, and you're in the Corpse Reserve Station, in the Otherworld," King Kai told him.

"W-wait . . . so . . . I'm dead?"

"Not anymore," King Kai smiled, "Actually, I'm going to send you down to Earth, to-,"

"Earth . . . ?" Bardock repeated with a slight frown, "Th-that . . . that's where Kakarot is, right?"

"Well, he's known as Goku down there, but, yes; your son is down on Earth," King Kai nodded, "and Earth needs your help, Bardock,"

"_My_ help . . . ?" Bardock gave a light chuckle, "You do know who and _what_ I am don't you?"

"Yes," King Kai said simply, "I know what you're capable of, that's why I'm sending you down there,"

"So, what, I'm helping Kakarot defend this planet Earth?" Bardock asked, "From whom? Is it Frieza . . . ?"

"Unfortunately, no," King Kai replied, "If it was Frieza, resurrected, then I wouldn't need to get you to help out,"

"W-wait . . . then, Frieza's been defeated-?"

"Yes, and by your own son, too," King Kai nodded, "Let's just ignore Frieza for a moment; I'm not sure who or what is offending Earth, but they're from the future, and they're down a fighter on Earth,"

"So, what . . . ? I'm supposed to take over this fighter's spot just to help defeat . . . whoever . . . what happens if we succeed? Will I just be sent right back here again?" Bardock asked.

"No, as I said, as of five minutes ago, you're alive," King Kai explained, "Once the enemies been defeated, you're free to do whatever you want . . . . However, if you try destroying planet Earth, your son will be more than capable of stopping you,"

Bardock suddenly smiled.

"So, my son's that strong?" he chuckled, "Well, I mean, he'd have to in order to defeat Frieza . . . but, just how strong is he?"

King Kai gave a sly smile.

"Oh, you'll find out,"

* * *

_Piccolo's POV_

Once he had drunk his mug of hot chocolate, Trunks was quick to fall asleep, despite it being midday. I guess he must have been really exhausted; of course, his cold didn't help much. I left Isuzuly to explain all the parts I didn't know, though, from afar, I could hear King Kai talking with King Yenma. I frowned slightly as I zoned in on part of their conversation.

_"I was hoping that you'd give me permission to send down someone to Earth to help defeat the new enemy,"_ King Kai was saying.

I frowned more; King Kai must have been watching us as of recently to know what was happening. Though . . . who could he be able to send and have a chance at lasting the fight? I hoped they weren't planning on sending Broly; we've had three run-ins with him, and all three ended with us, or some of us, needing to defeat him.

_"Again? Honestly, don't any of the other planets get invaded anymore? It's all been happening on Earth since those Saiyans showed up,"_ King Yenma sighed, _"Well, who did you have in mind, anyway?"_

_"I was thinking Bardock,"_

Bardock . . . ? The name didn't sound familiar, though I had a vague hunch that it had to be a Saiyan. Even if he was . . . would he be able to handle the new enemies- . . . ?

". . . What's with the pink streaks in your hair?"

I looked up to see Chichi sending a criticising eye at Isuzuly's hair. Isuzuly stared at her, obviously confused and startled by Chichi's sudden remark. Gohan, who had returned home, after spending the day with Videl and friends, also seemed curious about Isuzuly's hair, though, he hadn't been so openly curious.

"I- . . . my hair has been this way since I was little," she explained, "I guess it's because of my Diclonious DNA, since most Diclonious have pink hair,"

"Well, what about those horns?" Chichi retorted, "You're like a little oxen,"

I felt Isuzuly's anger before she expressed it; a huge burst of energy seemed to explode throughout the house. Isuzuly obviously didn't like being called names. My eyes widened; she really was, impressively, strong.

* * *

_Krillin's POV_

At Capsule Corp, I felt a sudden charge of power. It was so **_powerful_** it nearly afflicted my body. It also felt familiar; I knew that I had felt it somewhere before, but where? I held my head; the feeling was beginning to give me a headache and the feeling of dizziness overwhelmed me. I groaned through my lips, and I began to be aware of a pair of eyes on me.

"Krillin are you ok?" Goku asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, seemingly uninfected by the power surge; though, I was sure he had felt it.

I looked up at him; funny thing is that he was split into two dimensional people. I shook my head.

"I'm . . . I'm fine . . . I . . . I need fresh air," I said, walking out of the room.

With that, I hurried out of Capsule Corp, and launched myself into the sky. I followed that powerful Ki that echoed in my head. But, as I was neared the location of the powerful Ki, it dispersed almost like it had faded gently out, it was strange. I continued to follow it and it soon lead me to Goku's house, but, it seemed that I wasn't the only one that felt it.

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Puar where there, all of them where standing in front of the house. I wondered why they were, when I looked to where they were staring, that's when I saw Goten, Gohan, and a girl standing in front of the house. I landed on the ground, and Tien turned his head to see me.

"Hey, what's the hubbub?" I asked Tien.

He gestured and I looked and was surprised to see that he was pointing at the girl. She was about near Gohan's height, she had a curvy body, surprisingly, she had large breasts, kinda reminded me of a model. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Around her waist was a….tail…..I gulped it reminded me of Goku's when he transformed into an Oozaru on a full moon.

She also had dark hair, with pink streaks, cat-like horns on her head, a very calm, serene face almost like she were sleep walking. Funny, though, how the shape of her face reminded me of Goku's. Her hair was long . . . Really long that made it to the back of her knees; it was in a ponytail, on the sides where long dark hair strands. But the way her hair was protruding reminded me of someone . . . I walked closer, and moved to her left, she was eyeing me.

When I made it to her left side, it struck me; her hair style is like . . . like . . . The legendary super Saiyan! Broly! Oh man! How could I forget about that guy, he was really tall and huge! His normal form had this style of hair, but when it comes to the legendary form it was different.

"What are you staring at?" the girl asked, almost sullenly.

I looked at her.

"Just that, your hair reminds me of someone that I saw," I said simply, I also noticed a head-band that looked similar to the one Broly had worn.

Curiosity struck me as my eyes flickered to her horns. I reached to touch them to see if they were real that's when a hard hand gripped my wrist, I looked and saw that she was holding my wrist, she was glaring darkly at me.

"Hey it's alright Isuzuly he's friendly," Gohan told her, touching the girl's shoulder. She dropped my wrist.

"Isu . . . Isuzuly that's your name? It's kinda pretty," I said adding my smile hoping that she would see that I was a good person.

She looked at me and nodded. I guess it was her approval. That's when I also felt that her ki and power matched Goku's . . . _and_ Broly's. It confused me.

"Before anyone starts, Isuzuly came from an alternate timeline. Her parents are Goku and Broly, and she also has a twin brother, Broly Jr. She came to our timeline because of a threat." Gohan said, all of us looked at each other in confusion.

"But there haven't _been_ any threats here," said Yamcha, as Puar nodded in approval.

"There is a threat . . . You guys may have not _sensed_ their presence but they are here. In my timeline, when I was a little girl, they killed my parents and my brother even all of you . . . They are called diclinous androids; they are basically androids that were created by Dr Gero just for his revenge against you guys for destroying his androids." Isuzuly explained.

"Hold it, we defeated his androids. I got his female android as a wife," I said, Isuzuly nodded in agreement; looks like she approved my marriage to one of Gero's robots.

"Don't remind me of Gero . . . It . . . It brings back bad memories," Yamcha said looking at the ground, how anyone could forget about what Dr Gero did to him . . . . ? Poor guy . . . I remember what Gero did to him; Gero attacked Yamcha by grasping his face, then pushing a single hand through Yamcha killing him off. All the blood around . . . it was horrible . . . Just so horrible . . .

"But he's not using his androids from the Red Ribbon Army. He learned about Diclinous' and decided to create them; the androids that killed my family are the same ones. D15, D16, D17, D18, D19 and D20, they are named after his Other Red Army androids. I also have to tell you about their secret weapon; they are called Vectors. They can slice through anything . . . Flesh, bone, steel, anything.

"Their vector ranges have a percentage of what they can be like mine; they are about 18 feet long, but when I get angry they can multiply. Some vectors have abilities depend on their frequency. The low frequency type vectors can go through objects without causing physical interference; medium frequency types can lift objects and throw them, as well as disrupt blood vessels. The high frequency types can slash through wood, flesh, bone and rock; they can carry liquid on surface that is what my vectors are. But with the threat of the diclinous androids we need to prepare ourselves for them. But they are invisible" Isuzuly told them, crossing her arms.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. I then looked at Isuzuly.

"Say, Isuzuly, I got a question; since the diclinous androids have these vectors how do we know when they attack us when we can't see them?"

"We need to go to Dende's Lookout so that we can train our eyes to see things that are invisible." Chiaotzu said as everyone nodded.

"So what are we waiting for lets go," Goten grinned, he was certainly excited for the new threat and try to see the vectors for battle.

But one thing that concerned me was; . . . what about Vegeta . . . He's pregnant with a child; which meant that he would be vulnerable to the attack. Goku was worried about the same thing; that was easy to see.


End file.
